I Hope You Dance
by violin27
Summary: Sonny has a secret since she was nine. She loves to dance, and she does it all the time, but is that the only secret that she is hiding? Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so yay! This is the story I hope you dance by me:D Summer has started, well it started on May 27****th****, but yea, but my summer is ruined D: do you know why? Cause I regret taking Science for summer school. It's supposed to be helpful so I don't have to take science at all for the school year, but ehh? I don't know. So I'll try to update as soon as I ****can. So this is my first multi-chapter so I hope you enjoy... Now, onward to the story!**

**Creepy person that narrates the story P.O.V (That's me : )**

Sonny was sitting on her bed listing to her I-Pod. She was listening to the song which gave her so many bad memories.

"_Oh please, Daddy please, so I dance with Cinderella as she is here in my arms…"_

When the song became to an end, Sonny realized she forgot to practice her dancing. She quickly went to her closet and grabbed her leotard and ballet shoes. She went to her door and saw that her mom was too busy cooking, Sonny shut the door and went to her I-pod and searched for a song. When she finally found it she stood in position until the song started. It was Crazier by Taylor Swift. When the instrumental part ended, she started dancing. She danced as though no one was watching her, loved as she was never been hurt before, sung as no one can hear her, and lived as though heaven was on earth, Sonny quoted in her head. It was one of her favorite quotes of all times.

Sonny kept her dancing a secret because of one accident that changed her life forever.

It all happened seven years ago when she was nine. That night, Sonny's father went out to get some milk. Some drunk drivers hit the car, well her father died. See, before that, since Sonny could walk, she danced. Her father was a famous dance instructor at Julliard. They lived in New York, in a very fancy apartment. Sonny's dad loved dancing. He would dance any chance that he would get. He signed up Sonny for ballet, and later on, other dance classes. Sonny was a talented dancer, almost good as her dad. She was passionate with her dancing.

When Sonny's father died, her mother gone through depression for a very long time. She made Sonny quit all her dance classes and told her one day, "Sonny, promise me one thing."

"Anything mom." Said the nine year old, no way she would disobey her in her present state of health.

"Promise me to never dance again, it just brings up bad memories." Sonny nodded her head slowly, trying so hard not for her tears to drop. She quickly rand up to her room, letting the tears poor out freely. The only thing that kept Sonny 'sunny" was to dance, and with that taken away from her, she couldn't survive in this cruel world.

"Dad," said Sonny staring to the sky, "I don't know if you can hear me, but what should I do?"

The next day, Sonny's mom announced that they were going to move to Wisconsin to be close with family. That hit Sonny hard. The next month, they bought a house and moved in quickly.

One day in the new house, Sonny went up to the attic and stumbled over a box. It was labeled 'Memories'. Curious, Sonny opened the box. Their she found some photo albums, and then she saw it. The CD that her and her dad made when they together danced. She carefully opened it and a piece of paper fell out. She unfolded the piece of paper and it said,

_Dear my beloved Sonny,_

_Something will happen to me one day, and that day has probably come. I hope on this day you're still passionate about your dancing. Whenever I see your face when you're dancing, it brings joy to me. Your one of the happiest things that's ever happened to me in my life. Sonny, this is the CD we made together when you were six. You probably don't remember, but these are our songs. We danced to these songs so many times. From your first song, to the happiest, from the saddest, and the ones with meaning. The song I enjoyed the most was the song Cinderella. It described you and me in so many ways. Also I remember you liked I hope you dance, you always demanded to dance to this song. _

_Sonny, all I am trying to say is, please continue on dancing, I can't force you, but it would make me so happy. I will meet you someday._

_Love with all my hear,_

_Dad_

Sonny was pouring now. She missed her dad so much. Then she had an idea formed in her head. She quickly ran into her new room and inserted the CD in the CD player. Her mom was out, still trying to find new furniture. She pressed play and started dancing to Cinderella while she was crying. She danced as never before. She felt something new in her heart. She felt happy again, like this was her love of her life. This became a habit for her now. This became a little secret of hers. She never told anyone, not a living soul. But she told one person that she will love forever….. Her dad.

Every night she would talk to her dad wherever he was. She hoped he was ok and found happiness and dancing.

Her mom slowly got over it, but very slowly. She still couldn't stand watching anything with dancing. Every time she did, she cried. Sonny sometimes felt bad that she kept this behind her mother's back, but she had to do, what she had to do.

Finally the song almost came to a near. Then she started thinking about a three named jerk throb how he made her crazier all the time. It was true. Sonny had fallen for Chad. She never knew it would ever happen, but it did. Of course, this was her number two biggest secret behind the dancing secret.

If her cast, or Chad, ever knew, well let's just say it could turn messy. But she wondered to herself, "What does Chad think about me?"_

Oooo, my first cliffhanger, haha, ok so idk about this story, it's probably ok, but it's not my opinion, it's the readers, so Review, review, review, review. Do I have to say it one more time, REVIEW! Please and thank you : ) oh and I read over this super duper fast, so if there is any mistakes, well you know, ya so peace, love, and Channy!


	2. Chapter 2

**:"D You guys make me special! I like to thank my reviewers; Gxprincess, monkey87, SonnyButterflyxx1, amazinglyme424, youdontwannaknow, xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx, hannahpie45, ashkat101, and BDM-girl. Thanks for your reviews: )**

**I got so many favorites and reviews, keep it going. :') and there might have been a lot of confusion. Let me clear things up for you, So hannahpie45, let's just say that her mom doesn't want her dancing with passion, like the dancing you see in dancing with the stars, or hip-hop dance. The only dance that's ok is the dancing where we all jump up and down to the music, and slow dancing is ok, but Sonny never got to do that because she never had a boyfriend before, but she did at the secret prom for the first time: ) **

**Also some of you guys wondered how this fit in with Chad does. And does she live in L.A or Wisconsin? Well, it's the same thing what they told us in the show, Sonny did funny web shows, and she got sent to Hollywood to be on So Random! And to become famous. And how Chad fits in the story, you just gotta read and find out, now ONWARD TO CHAPTER 2! (I just love saying onward: )**

**Oh, p.s I forgot to put the disclaimer so here it is**

**I sadly don't own SWAC :'(, now onward to chapter two**

**Sonny's POV**

"Really Nico, and Grady, Hippos on ice?" I said

"Hey, Hippos on ice would be hilarious; you need to lighten up a little bit." Said a very angry Grady

"Ok then, all in favor in having this sketch raise your hands." I said very annoyed. Nico and Grady raised their hands up high in the air, stretching their arms.

"And all in favor that we don't have this sketch?" I asked. I raised my hand and saw Tawni and Zora raising their hands up in the air. I smiled widely. We won.

"Looks like we beat you, three to two, oh yea" I bragged smiling widely again.

"Brag that much Sonny?" Chad said while coming in the prop house.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked rudely, but wishing he could kiss me right here and right now.

"I'm just here to inform you that Mackenzie Falls is doing an episode on dancing and we got the one and only Arthur Murray." Chad bragged

"ARTHUR MURRAY! HE'S LIKE THE BEST DANCER IN OUR GENERATION!" I yelled excitedly. Everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"Ohh… I mean…who?" I tried to hide my denial voice by speaking an octave lower.

"How would you Know?" asked Chad in confusion.

"I said I didn't" I started to argue.

"But you did" Said Chad

"But I didn't"

"But you see you did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Haha," he chuckled, "Tricked you."

"Well fine, I know him"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh were s..."

"Stop with the fighting already, someday our heads might all fall off and it's because of you two!" screamed a tiny, frighting, Zora.

"Well I gotta go to the dance studio to practice, rehearsal starts in ten minutes." Said Chad

"Wait, we have a dance studio?" I asked courisly

"I know you haven't been here long..."

"It's been a year" I interrupted

"As I was saying," Chad said annoyed, "There is a dance studio at stage seven. There are two parts of the room. One part is the studio, were it looks like a ballet room, but on one side of the room, there's a mirror. In the ballet studio you can't see the other room, but when you're in the other room, the mirror acts like a window, seeing everything in the ballet studio."

"That sounds cool" I said amazed, trying to hide the fact that I was interested. This was perfect; a plan started forming in my head.

"Well gotta go, I have nine minutes left, see ya Sonny" Said Chad, and he left.

"How did you not know that we had a dance studio?" Said Tawni

"Well no one told me." I said defensively, I wanted to hurry for my plan to work.

"By the way, do we have anymore rehearsals today?" I asked

"Noooo?… but we have a meeting with Marshal in three hours, why?" asked Nico

"Oh nothing," I said suspiciously, maybe too suspiciously, "I'm just going to walk outside until time comes, I'm having a horrid headache today, and I just need some fresh air."

"Ok, but make sure you're here for the meeting, we need your opinion to with some sketches." Said Grady

"I'll make sure, see you later." I said while running out the door. I quickly headed to my dressing room to change. I searched through my part of the closet and found a tank-top and some sweats. I quickly changed, and pulled my hair up in a pony-tale. I ran again towards studio seven.

'Wow' I thought to myself, 'It's a long way to the studio.' I ran past the gladiator's studio, then the new show about some vampires that I never even bothered to watch. Then I found stage seven. There were two door entrances. One door said to studio, the other one said to break room. I chose the one that said break room and prayed to myself that this was the room that Chad was talking about.

To my surprise, it was the right one. It was amazing. (A.N think about the studio in 'Another Cinderella Story) I saw Arthur in the back texting on his phone. I couldn't believe that Arthur Murray was right in front of me. I mean, he's a legend. From teaching the best of best dance moves. From Brittney Spears to Beyonce. Taught some of the contistants from Dancing with the Stars. He was amazing!

Then I saw Chad in the far right corner. He was all alone. I thought Chad was one of those guys who everybody hanged out with him as much as possible during rehearsals. Maybe it was just today.

Finally, Murray clapped his hands.

"Ok, Everybody in line. I want Chad standing beside me, Chloe; stand to the right behind Chad, and Portlyn, stand to the left behind Chad." He instructed. He went on ordering people were to go and not to go. I stood in the front of the middle of the room. I wanted this to be right. I haven't danced with a dance instructor for a long time.

"Ok, so Chad is singing I don't know who to choose. We'll start from the begging since yesterday you all got your parts, but still there are little tweaks we got to fix." Chad started this yesterday and didn't tell me about it? Oh well, I was rehearsing all day yesterday, so I couldn't have made it.

"Ok Chad, remember, no singing just mouth the words, ok heads down," I put my head down, " and a one, a two, one, two, three, four. The music started. I started dancing with them. I felt almost whole again. This was amazing; I've never danced this profficanel before. I saw Chad's dancing. They were unbelievable. I never knew he could dance like that.

Suddenly Chad's head pressed against the glass, I did to.

'_Who am I supposed to choose; I loved one before but now love another one'_

Oh how I wished I wanted to tell him right there to choose me. He belonged with me. Not Portlyn or Chloe, especially Portlyn. She was known as a slut, and Chad didn't deserve that.

Then he slowly pulled his head away, miring his image. Then started fast dancing again.

Hours passed, and then I heard my phone ringing that informed me that I had a text message. I quickly ran to my phone to make it stop ringing.

"Whose phone is ringing, when yesterday I told you guys to absolutely not to text in class." Murray yelled. I looked at the time. 'Shit' I thought to myself, its six, the guys are gonna kill me. I quietly left the studio and then ran all the way to stage three.

**Ok so that was Chapter two. Kind of long, yea : D I was thinking that the other chapter was kind of short. So the song, I just made it up, I wanted it to fit the theme. And Arthur Murray is real, I think. I went to Bing! And typed in famous dance instructor. It showed up him. I didn't really research on him, so the stuff I told about him, I made it upxD and this was like the scene in another Cinderella story, I love that movie. Oh and also, tomorrow is part two of falling for the falls, so excited! Ok so peace love, and happiness:D**

**Review please : ) I'll love you forever if you do :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what? I ACED BOTH MY PERIODIC TABLE OF ELEMENT TEST AND COMPUND QUIZ! Yay:D so summer school may not be bad anymore. xD So I'd like to thank you for my reviewers: The-Dark-Love-Writer, xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx, monkey87, Ilovemydad, kkckat3, wolfgirl77, Gzprincess, Princess Cruella, greenpenguin15, 102shauna and musicluhver. Thanks for your reviews, without your reviews; this story would be nothing, so ONWARD TO CHAPTER 3! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way Sonny with a Chance : (**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chad's P.O.V**

I was in the corner of the dance studio all alone. No one on the cast was really my friend. I was usually alone most of the time. Sometimes Portlyn would come and flirt with me, but she was way out of my league. I liked girls like Sonny. No, just Sonny. She was amazing in every perfect way. My minds wandered back to the times were we had our moments.

Sonny made me a new person. I've always been bitter, but when she came to the studio, it was like she blew away the gray clouds over me. She was my Sunshine.

Whenever I tried asking her out, I chicken out. I mean, we fight every single day. There was no way she would like me.

Then I heard Murray clap his hands. "Ok let's get started."

He went on and on about where we should go, and ect. I was in place, in position, and then the music started. I knew all the dance moves by heart. I had it going on.

I leaned forward to the glass, pressing my hands to the mirror. It felt so weird; it was like someone was behind the wall. Maybe I was imagining things.

Hours later into practice, I heard a phone ring.

"Whose phone is ringing when I told you guys exactly to turn off your phones." Murray yelled. Then, the ringing just stopped. Phones don't stop just like that.

"Can I have a bathroom break Mr. Murray?" I asked.

"Sure, you know what, let's just give it a rap today, awesome job guys, meet here tomorrow same time." Murray said. But I didn't hear the rest, because I was out the door heading to the other room. I ran in and found it empty. Whoever it was, they were gone. I just knew that someone was watching us. I need to find that person.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Where were you?" yelled a very angry Tawni

"It's been twenty minutes Sonny." Nico added in.

"I'm so sorry guys, I guess time just passed, and I didn't pay attention." I tried explaining

"Well, since this is your first time being late, we'll let it off," Zora said, "But one more time, your this late, don't be surprised that something awful is going to happen to you." Zora said evilly. This scared me.

"Zora! I time just slipped away from me, you don't have to be that cruel." I explained.

"Just watch your back sister." Then she disappeared in to the shadows in the set. Chills ran back my spine.

"Sonny, let's just rehearse." Said a very agitated Nico

"Ok, let's just start with the check it out sketch." Said Tawni

I agreed and we went to the center of the stage. "And, action." Grady said dramatically

"Check it out, I got a new manicure." Said Tawni's character

"Check it out, me to!" My character said

"Check it out, we bout got manicures!" We both said

"Excuse me, but can you check out my things?" said Grady's character

"Ok!" squealed Tawni.

"Check out his haircut, it's a Mohawk." I said

"Check out his clothes, their all gangster looking." Said Tawni

"Check out his skateboard, it's all skateboardish." I said

"Excuse me, can you just check out me items?" Said a agitated Grady

"Check out his attitude." I said

"I know, it's so annoying!" Tawni said

"You know what; I'm leaving this store, screw this." Yelled Grady

"Check it out, we lost a customer." Said Tawni

"Check it out dance?" I asked

"Check it out dance." Agreed Tawni

"Their best of friends, of the worst of two, it's the check it out girls, their gonna check it out for youuu. Check it out!" Sang Nico, pretending he's the announcer on the loud speaker.

"You did awesome Tawni, I think this sketch is ready." I said

"The sketch sounds ready; let's go tell Martial that we are definitely doing this one for this week's show." Said Tawni

I was so glad that my cast forgave me. I can't believe that I lost the time. I guess when I dance I just get lost in the music.

I searched for my key in my bag. When I finally found it, I inserted the key in the lock of the door. I opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes what I saw.

"Oh my god!" I yelled

**I'm sorry that I stopped their! But I had to. Because then it won't fit in the next chapter. I'm so sorry that I didn't update soon to. It's so hectic. So I have all the Annie songs stuck in my head because I'm in the orchestra for the play Annie. It's fun, but the music is hard. The violin players out there agree with me that playing high notes on the E string is hard. I hate shifting. GRRRR ok so please review. Whenever someone reviews, I do this happy dance. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, So Chapter Four is up, Yea : ) I'm so sorry believe in me 15, I forgot to mention you in the last chapter for shout outs D: I feel terrible**

**Ok so the shout outs for the last chapter they are; Summergirl07, Wolfgir666, TheirDiamonds, southernchristiangirl, wolfgirl77, youdontwannaknow, xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx, Channyallthewaybaby, MirandaKP, and 102shauna. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope this time, I got everyone xD, oh and one more thing, TheirDiamonds, I love you;'D I finally found someone who plays in the orchestra :D ok, so now onward to chapter four :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, this is the last time I'm putting this up here cause it's such a hassle: P**

****

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Oh my god!" I yelled. I just saw my mom making out with another man. My mom quickly got off him. Her hair was all messed up, and the guy's tie was loose, his jacket half way off.

"Sonny, it's not what it looks like!" Explained my mom

"Its ok mom," I said trying so hard not to let the tears fall, hiding my shaky voice, "It's about time you found somebody." I forced a smile; I needed to get out now.

"Oh." Sonny's mom could only say, "Well there's some snacks in the kitchen I..."

"Umm I need to do some homework, I have this big project to do, and I wanted to start on it right away." I interrupted

"Well ok." She said. I quickly walked off to my room. I closed my door and started crying.

How could she. How could she ever think that _man_, could ever replace my father. I was disgusted by him. Also my mother, we were perfectly happy together, just the two of us. I didn't want another guy in the picture.

Then I heard my phone ring, maybe talking to someone would help me. Not even bothering to look at the caller I.D, I answered.

"Hello?" I said, my voice sobbed, I sniffled a little bit.

"Sonny, are you ok?" Chad said, on the other line, concerned. I was surprised Chad called, I wondered why he called.

"Yea, it's no big deal." I said, still sobbing, I didn't know if I could talk anymore. I didn't feel like it.

"No big deal? Sonny you're crying! Something must have happened." He exclaimed.

"Ok maybe something has happened." I said in a small voice sniffing

"What happened Sonny?" asked a concerned Chad

"Are you caring?" I asked in disbelief

"Of course Sonny, your crying something must have happened, you never cry. Also Chad Dillon Cooper can care if he wants."

"Chad I don't feel like talking right now, I'll call you later." I said sadly

"But Sonn-"I hanged up before he could say anything. I cried some more on my bed.

Twenty minutes had passed, and I was still sobbing in my pillow so no one could hear me. I thought by now that I would be done crying, but I was wrong. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Mom, I can't come out, uhh, or I'll lose my concentration on my project." I said, trying not to let a sob out.

"Sonny it's me, can I please come in?" Chad said on the other side of the door. Chad? Why would he come here? Did he start caring all of a sudden?

Then I heard my door squeaking open, and then I heard it shut. I looked up slowly, seeing Chad with flowers in his hands.

"So you know when I called you, and I heard you crying?" he said. I didn't answer.

"So, I thought I'd come over here, and comfort you." I still didn't answer

"Sooo….. I got these flowers for you." He said, handing out his hands to show me that he was giving it to me. I took it from him, and just nodded, while I put them in a vase I had nearby.

"So….your giving me the silence treatment?" he asked, I just shook my head no.

"So your just deciding not to talk then?" he asked again, I nodded my head yes. He just sat there, waiting for me, ten minutes had passed, just pure silence, and he was still there, sitting, just waiting for me to talk.

"Why are you here Chad?" I asked, my voice low and quiet

"Like I said, I was worried about you, so I came here to comfort you." He said in a soft tone. Silence then filled the room again. A few seconds had passed and Chad opened his mouth to say something. "Sonny, can you please tell me what happened?"

"When you came in, who was in the house?" I asked in mono-tone.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked, confused

"Was there a guy with my mom when you came?" I asked a little more louder.

"Yes, but I don't know what this has to do with anything." Chad said concerned. Then I started crying again.

"Sonny! Hey what's wrong?" He said pulling me up close to him, my head in his lap, his arms wrapped around my fragile body. I would have enjoyed it, but the fact I was crying didn't make me enjoy this at all. "Sonny who is that guy, did he hurt you in any way?" Chad asked in a concerned voice again.

"I was com-ing bac-ck fro-om work, an-nd I-I saw my mom maki-ing out with that other gu-uy." I sobbed. Gosh, I probably sounded, and looked like an idiot.

"Shh, it's ok Sonny. I'm here, shhh." Chad said hugging me tighter. After a few minutes of Chad's comforting words, me sobbing, and Chad rocking me back and forth, my sobs became to sniffles. Then I decided that I should tell him the whole story.

"Chad, you're probably wondering why I'm crying." I whispered

"Kind of." He admitted, smiling a little bit. I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth.

"See, when I was only nine years old, my dad died in a car accident by some drunk drivers."

"I'm so sorry Sonny!" He interrupted. I just nodded and continued on.

"I was really close to my dad. Whenever I had a problem, I wouldn't go to my mom like regular girls; no I went to my dad for everything. He was my best friend. He taught me everything that I am now. And when I saw that other _man_ with my mom today, I felt like my mom could just replace my dad with any guy. She hasn't been out with a guy since the accident. This also makes me wonder, how long has she been keeping this from me? I feel betrayed."

"Does your mom know that you're crying your eyes out in your room?"

"Not really, I told her that I had this big project that I had to work on, and for no one to disturb me. I almost cried in the living room." I sad sadly

"You know Sonny, maybe your mom needed to move on, like she needed a change. She has been lonely for awhile."

"You don't get i-"

"Sonny, I do get it, I'm gonna tell you something really personal about my life, that no one knows." He interrupted.

"What is it?" I asked quietly

"Well, I when I was six, my parents got a divorce. I guess all the Hollywood drama gets to married couples." He chuckled with no humor at all.

"See I was really close to my dad too. We also did everything together. Just like you. When my parents divorced, I was forced to live with my mother. My dad moved to England. Only seeing him on Christmas, or just the occasional holidays." He paused for a second, like he was having a flashback.

"Then, when I turned ten, he stopped coming for visits, just sending me cards, but, that also loosed lack of interest. Sometimes, I think, and still today, if he even cares about me, or loves me. Every single morning, I ask myself, 'What have I ever done wrong?' Soon, I never even hear from him. My last card I got from him was on my fifteenth birthday. Of course he calls in, checking up on me, but they only turn into I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch with you forever. They turn into five minuet conversations."

"Chad I don't even know what to say."

"Me too." He said lowering his head down, his eyes in his thoughts. Then he came into this world.

"But there's more," He said, "My mom started dating again. I despised all the men that she was dating. But then, one guy came into her life. My mom just adored him. At first I hated him, but then, he seemed more like a dad to me, but no one could ever replace my dad. Then my mom got serious with this guy. I would come in from work, seeing them kiss, just like what happened to you. Sure I got angry, but I learned to accept it every single day, little bit by each time."

"Then what happened?" I interrupted

"Well, one day, he came up to me, I was fourteen by the time, and he asked me for my mom's hand. It seemed wacky, for him to ask me, but there was something I liked about him. After a long time of thinking, I said yes."

"That night, he took my mom out to the beach to watch fireworks. Then he asked her. She said yes, in joy, and had a wedding six months after. When I see my mom with my step father, I see a new woman. She's so happy with him, even happier when she was with my dad. I learned to accept that this was right for my mom. I knew my dad wouldn't just come back." He ended.

"I'm so sorry Chad that I doubted you." I said desperately

"Shh," he whispered, putting his finger on my lips, "Sonny you will get through this, I promise, and if you ever need help, just call me."

"By the way Chad," I wondered, feeling a whole lot better now, "Why did you call me in the first place?"

"Oh," he chuckled, "I wanted to ask, why were you so interested about the dance studio and Murray?"

"Psh, what are you talking about." My voice went all high. Darn

"Looks like someone's in denial." He smirked

"Shut up Chad." I smiled

"Make me." He said, and then he reached for my stomach, tickling me.

"Stop it Chad!" I squealed with laughter.

"There's the Sunny I wanted to see." He said puling his hands back, still smiling.

"Wow Chad." I said still laughing. Chad was looking around my room, until he saw my guitar.

"You play guitar?" He asked while reaching forward to get it.

"Not really, well, no, I'm horrible; I just got that from my aunt for Christmas." I admitted. He strummed the guitar trying to tune it.

"It's horribly out of tune." He said

"I know, it's probably because I never play." I said in an obvious tone.

"Do you want to hear a song that I'm working on?"

"Sure." I smiled. Then he started playing;

"I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear but

I'll be your hero

Cause, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah  
I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero"

Then he ended the song.

"That's all I have." He blushed

"Chad that was wonderful!" I exclaimed, "Did you write it for no reason at all, or is it for somebody?" I asked, hoping secretly that it's for me.

"I'm writing it for one special girl that I've been in love with for a long time, but she doesn't know yet, I don't even know if she likes me back." He said sadly, his head down.

"Oh, well when you play that song for her, she will definitely like it and you too." I said, maybe a little sadly. I so wished it was for me.

"Sonny I got to go home, were going to have dinner soon, and I can't be late." He said

"Ok, bye Chad, I really appreciate that you came over, you made me feel a lot better, I'm so glad that you started caring."

"Well I only care to the people that I do care." He said, that was kind of confusing.

"Ok well bye Chad" I said leading him to the front door.

"Bye Sonshine, keep your head high." He said, and then left. Hmm I wondered what that meant.

"Honey what did Chad want? He was here for quite a time." My mom asked

"Oh nothing, he came over for our project, he's helping me." I smiled to myself

"What were the flowers for?" She asked

"Were making a flower project." I said

"Oh" was all she said

"Yea." I said heading to my room, lying in my bed, smiling to myself. Chad just made me feel special today, God how I wish he was mine.

**I'm so proud of this chapter, out of all the chapters I wrote, I like this one more :D Please review, can we get to 43 reviews? Pretty please, that would make me the happiest girl in the whole entire world! :D**

**Peace, love, Channy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I had Writers block, and ya, also pretty hectic week with Fourth of July and the play. SO I got 46 reviews, and you guys are awesome! I'd like to thank Wolfgirl666, Twilight Gleek, Mocha, SciFiGeek 14, kkckat3, xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx, ListingtotheRadio, youdontwannaknow, DancingintheRayne, xXxChannyLoverXx, MyKnightinSterlingArmour97, gleekers, Channyallthewaybaby, 102shauna, MirandaKP, and Gxprincess. I hope I didn't exclude anyone, now Chapter 5:D **

**Sonny's P.O.V**

'**Beep'**

"_**Sonny." Chad whispered**_

'Beep"

'_I love you; I whispered_

'BEEP'

"Ok, ok, I'm up!" I yelled at my alarm clock, for interrupting me from the greatest dream ever.

I slowly got up from my bed, still groggy from my slumber. I went to the bathroom and stripped my clothes off for a nice hot shower.

After I was done, I picked out some sweats and a t-shirt, because I was planning on dancing today. I put my hair in a neat bun, and went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Good Morning Sonny." Said my mom cheerfully. Then all the events from last night came rushing into my head.

"Morning mom." I said, than added on, "Mom who was that guy from yesterday?"

"Oh that was Brad." She said cheerfully

"Oh." I said, "So you guys looked serious."

"Sonny, sweetie, I'm sorry, I kept this from you. I thought that I was keeping you safe. I didn't want you to get hurt; I thought you were still not over your dad."

"Oh, so how long have you guys been dating?" I asked courisly

"One year." She said quietly. I spit out my orange juice.

"One year! So when were you planning to tell me this?" I asked angrily  
"I was going to tell you, but it never came up in conversation." She said sheepishly.

"How about dad, do you still miss him?"

"Yes Sonny dearly." She said her face in pain. "Whenever I see dancing, or anything about dancing, I just tear up." She said her voice almost cracking. "Excuse me, but I have to go." She said, running toward her room.

I got disappointed. I mean seriously, I was hoping she would let me, dance, I'm tired of keeping this secret.

I looked up at the time and saw that if I didn't go soon, I would be late. I got out of the apartment, greeting the doorman, and headed to my car. I got to the studio in a record of time.

Today rehearsals went great. Marshal got us out early, I was glad for this, because dancing started in five minutes. I ran toward the dance studio and did some stretching, like the other people on the other side of the room. Then I heard hands clapping.

"Ok everybody, were going to do the song New Classic, same rules as yesterday." Said Murray

I stood in position waiting for the music to start. The music started and I started dancing, following Chad.

Ever try to reach for something  
but it's someone else's dream?  
Every step that you take forward  
It takes you right back where you been

And then when you least expect it  
And you've tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinions  
Somebody cares what you see

You woke me up  
No longer tired  
With you I feel inspired  
You help me find my fire

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that

Oh trying to do it right  
No rehearsals  
It's your life  
If you're doing this crazy dance  
Cause your making these crazy plans

It's just this is not a test  
You put in work to be the best  
It's a classic take  
On a brand new game  
Before the needle drops  
They're gonna know your name

When it gets old don't lose the light  
You're cold, I'll warm you up  
Your fire is hot enough, enough, enough

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Trying everything just to touch your dreams

You look so classic, fantastic  
Oh when you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that

It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
You're bringing back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes

Cause when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
Now you make me new

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
(Bring the beat back once more)

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Let me see you do that

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You're the new classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that

The song ended, and I stopped dancing breathing in and out.

Practice lasted till 7:30 and everyone was prepared to go home. I quickly ran to my dressing room to change into some dancing clothes. I grabbed my CD and ran all the way back to the dance studio again. Panting in breath, I looked around to see if anyone had followed me, and I closed the door. I put my CD in the CD player and started ballet dancing to 'I Hope You Dance'. I was lost in my own little world.

Xxx

**Chad's P.O.V**

It was late in the evening, and everyone went home, except me and some workers. I left my jacket in the dance studio in the prep room, which my cell phone was in it. I took my time getting there, relaxing the quietness in the hallway.

When I got nearer in the dance studio, I heard music.

'Hmm' I thought, someone must have left the radio on or something. When I got into the break room, I saw in the window/mirror, someone was dancing gracefully. Whoever she was, her dancing was beautiful. Even better than me, I admit.

Then the dancer turned around, reveling her face. I squinted, and saw, Sonny?

Sonny dances? When was this? Did she ever tell anyone? Anyway, I was strucked by the way she danced. She was better than Murray.

The song ended and I decided to go in.

"Sonny." I said

XXX

**Cliffy, I had so much writers block, and I was saving this chapter for later on, but I had nothing so ya.**

**So what is Sonny gonna do, how about Chad? Will you review? Haha please review**

**Chocolate-Loved it**

**Candy-Liked it**

**Gum-Ok**

**Braces-Blah I hate it, and please tell me : ) (oh and the braces is because I got my braces off yesterday: )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"Sonny?" I jumped from fright, it was Chad.

"Cha-ad?" I said, kind of scared, "Why did you come he-ere?"

"I left my phone and jacket in the other room…." He said breaking off

"How much did you see?" I asked, hoping he came just now, when she was done.

"Since the middle of the song, what's the matter Sonny?" he said, concerned.

"No-othing." I said quietly, bowing my head down

"Sonny you dance beautiful." Chad said quietly

"I can't believe my secrets out." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Chad asked, leaning into me, to hear better.

"No, No, No, this can't be happening," I talked to myself, "Now the whole world is going to know, and then Mom will find out, and, oh this is going awful!" Chad just stared at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, wide-eyed

"You!" I yelled, "You just decide to barge in and see me dancing, and now everything is ruined!" I was at the verge of hysterics.

"Sonny, what's the problem with that?" Chad asked confused, and a little frightened.

"Knowing you, I know that you're going to tell the whole world!" I exaggerated

"That you dance? What's so wrong about that?" And then I explained my whole story to him. For the first time, he actually listened, nodding, and understanding. When I was finished explaining, I regretted it, now I will be in trouble.

"Sonny, I'm not that cruel, I promise that your secret is safe with me." He said with emotion.

"Chad what's the matter with you?" I asked

"What do you mean Sonny?" He asked confused

"All this caring, it's not you, what's happening?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't give me that crap Chad, something must be happening."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of fighting all the time, and maybe start a new relationship, like friends." I just stared at him.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to Chad?" I asked, with a smile on my face, Chad just chuckled.

"It's me Sonny." He said, chuckling again, and then the music formed into a different song. It was Can I Have this Dance.

"You know Sonny, I really hate Zac, but I do need practicing on my dance moves, so can I have this dance?" He asked, with a grin on his face.

"Sure" I smiled, and held out my hand to him, so he can take it.

_Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step, keep your eyes. Locked on mine, and let the music be your guide._

"This is sweet Chad."

"I have my moments." He smirked, I playfully hit him.

"What was that for?" asked Chad, still smiling

"Smirking, whenever you do that, you turn into the Chad Dylon Cooper, not Chad."

"So you like the Chad side better?" he said amused

"Yes, you're more caring that way."

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn you'll be safe with me. Don't be afraid to fall,_

I tripped a little, and he caught me, smiling up to him.

_It's like catching lighting, the chances of finding someone like you, it's one in a million, the chances the feeling the way we do, and every step together, we just keep on getting better, so can I have this dance, can I have this dance._

The song ended, and when the instrumental part stopped, Chad slowly leaned down to kiss me gently and sweetly. He then pulled away lightly, wishing he could kiss me right there and right now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have to do." He rambled on, "It just came over me, and it's your big brown eye- mmm." I interrupted him, and kissed him back. I felt sparks fly everywhere. Then we slowly pulled away, resting my head into his head.

"Chad, it's ok, maybe, just maybe, I like you too." I smiled up at him.

"Really?" His face brightening up with a huge smile, like a little kid on Christmas morning.

I just nodded, smiling.

"Soo." Chad said

"Soo," I added, "So where does this bring us too?"

"Well I don't know really, maybe we can be, I don't know, you know, like boyfriend, girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Ya, I would like that." I smiled

"But you know we gotta keep it a secret, you know, if our cast ever finds out, you know how messy it can get."

"Ya, I agree with you, you know with the whole stupid rivalry going on." He added

"By the way, who started this rivalry thing anyway?" I asked, I've been wondering about this ever since I came to join So Random!

Chad's face soon became to look nervous, "Haha," he chuckled nervously, "You know what,… I-I have no idea who started it, I've been wondering about that to."

"Oh." I said, pretending to believe him, I knew that he started it, his face showed it. Chad's face looked relieved. I smiled to myself.

"So, are you mysterious dancer?"

"Huu?" I asked

"You know, when we were rehearsing with Murray, with the dance moves, was it you who was watching us the whole time?"

"Oh, ya kinda, sorry if I intruded, or you know that day when my cell phone rang, and I didn't knew."

"No it's ok, I don't mind at all." He smiled

"That's good." I then looked at my cell phone to see what time it was.

"Sorry Chad, I gotta head home, it takes me half-an-hour just to walk."

"I can't let my lady walk alone in the night were theirs a bunch of weirdo's out there, I'm going to drive you no matter what."

"No that's not necessary. I can walk."

"It's not a problem, go get your stuff and I'll take you home." Looks like he was going to take no for an answer. I smiled at how sweet he was being to me.

"Fine." I smiled

"Fine."He smiled to, knowing what's going to happen now.

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh we are so good."

"So I'll meet you at your dressing room in a few?" He asked

"Ya that would be great." I smiled

Xxxx

I was standing outside of my dressing room, waiting for Chad. I replayed all the events that happened between him and I this evening. This morning I was dreaming he was mine, now I'm living that dream.

"Somebody pinch me please." I muttered to myself.

Then I started pinching my arm, just seeing if this was a dream.

"Ow." I said between pinches. "Ow…Ow…Ow"

"Sonny? Why are you pinching yourself?" I suddenly heard Chad talking, approaching closer.

"Because this all seems like a dream, all in one day, some of my dreams came true." I explained, blushing,

"Well believe this, because it's true." He smiled

"Ya, I know believe that."

"Shall we go?" He asked, reaching his arm toward me.

"We shall." I smiled and gladly accepted his hand, heading out to his car.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Awwwwwww : ) their so cute! Thanks for the reviews to every one: ) they were amazing, and some of them made me crack up :'D **

**Please review like that again, I love those reviews. : )**

**Until next time…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm SO sorry for not updating so soon. I feel terrible D: Fanfiction was being super dumb and wouldn't let me log in. **

**And just to let you know, if you ever see me review on fanfiction, it's because I use my phone to review and read your guy's stories so ya :D**

**Enjoy Chapter 7! :'D**

**Chad's P.O.V**

I could not believe it! I, Chad Dylan Cooper am Sonny's boyfriend. I now felt complete.

I was driving Sonny to her house, talking all the way.

"So, tomorrow you're performing?" I asked

"Ya, their so much fun, I love that feeling when you're making a bunch of kids laugh, you just know that you're doing good." She explained

"That's kind of the same for me, but I never get to see the viewer's reaction when they watch my show, but I can tell by the screaming fans." I chuckled

"You know, ever since I joined So Random! I've never had any screaming fans like you. Well I do get can I take a picture with you Sonny? Or Can I have your autograph Sonny? But that's it, it never happens to often." She said a little disappointed. I didn't get how this was possible, ever since she joined, So Random! Is the second most popular show after Mackenzie Falls.

"You're lucky that some crazed creepy fan follows you ever, or have paparazzi hounding you everywhere, twisting stories to make them seem bad." Fame always had a cost, and that was the most annoying part.

"At least everyone knows you." She added

"But it's also good for some people not to recognize you so you can go out in public in peace, and not hide yourself." I added a very good point

"Well…" She stuttered cutely, stupid cute, "Fine" She ended

"Fine." Here we go again, I loved these fights

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good:

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good."

Then we both started laughing uncontrollably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sonny's P.O.V**

Chad and me were standing in front of my apartment door, dropping me off.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" I asked

"Oh you will see me tomorrow." He smiled

"How are we supposed to keep us a secret?" I half-whispered worriedly

"It's going to be hard." He said playfully

"But it might be fun," he added, "Late night meetings, hiding in dressing rooms, make-out sessions in closets." He added, I chuckled at the closet comment.

"So we're going to make it work?" I asked

"Oh we are so going to make it work." Then he leaned down and pecked my lips.

"I got to head home, see you tomorrow Sonshine." He said and leaned down again to kiss my forehead.

"Bye Chad." I said. I watched him go down the hallway and when I couldn't see him, I headed inside into my apartment.

"Hi honey, how was your day today?" I heard my mom ask

"Just perfect." And with that I headed to my room and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next morning replaying last night events in my head. I could not believe it. It felt like a dream.

I got up and made my own bed. Today I decided to impress Chad so I went to my closet and picked out a cute yellow sundress with ruffles on the bottom. Then I decided to wear natural makeup. When I got ready, I went to the kitchen and popped a pop tart in the toaster.

After I finished my breakfast, I got a text from Chad.

_Good Morning Sunshine!_

_Come outside now, I got a surprise for you : )_

I was getting excited. I quickly got my purse, and checked myself in the mirror, and quickly went outside my apartment.

I ran past the doorman, and saw Chad standing there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked happily, giving me a hug.

"I'll take you to the studio from now on." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"You don't have to do that Chad." I said

"It's no big deal; I get to spend time with my lady." He said

"Awww, thanks Chad." I said smiling, going inside his car."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We got to the studio in a record of time, and he parked his car in front of Condor Studios.

"I'll drop you here, so nobody suspects that we came in the same car." He said

"Ok, I hope that I'll get to see you today." I said smiling

"Me too, and can you make it to dance practice today?" He asked hopefully

"I don't know, but if I do, I'll text you." I said "I got to go, bye Chad." I said leaning up to kiss his cheek

"Bye Sonny, keep on smiling." He added

And with that, I headed to my stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning went by really fast and next thing I knew, it was lunch. I could finally see Chad.

I waited until everyone else got their lunch, then lined up at the same time Chad did.

"Hey." I mumbled, not looking at him.

"Hey." He did the same

"I so wish that I can get you real food then that crap that Brenda gives you, but it might give away us." He added sadly

"Its ok Chad, it doesn't matter, so will I see you when the day is done?" I mumbled

"Absolutely, I'm going crazy already for not seeing you a bunch. Can you come to practice?"

"Yes, but only for an hour today, we start the show at seven and Marshal wants us to rehearse just a little bit."

"That's ok, well see ya later."

"See ya." I added, and then he went to his table.

I headed to my table and sat with my friends.

"So did you guys all hear?" Tawni said

"What?" Grady asked

"Their still looking for minor roles for the Mackenzie Falls movie, and a bunch of stars have auditioned." She said, excited

"And how is that exciting?" I asked, having no idea where this was going to.

"I wasn't finished just yet," She glared, "So anyways, that means tomorrow, this place is going to be crawling with stars."  
"Victoria Justice?" Asked Nico dreamily

"Aslan, the lion from Narnia!" Grady asked excitedly.  
"What, no. Grady, please just once you would stop talking about Narnia!" Tawni exclaimed

"So what's the big deal?" I asked

"Hot guys walking around, duhh." She said

"Only you would say that Tawni." Zora said, speaking for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch was over, I skipped to my dressing room, and on my mirror, I found a yellow sticky note.

It said:

_Watch for me in the crowds tonight : )_

_C_

I smiled, Chad would do that. He was so sweet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chad's P.O.V**

I couldn't wait until practice would finish. I wanted to see Sonny so badly today.

I was in the dance studio, waiting until Murray would come, then I got a text from Sonny, she said that she was here. I smiled. Today practice was going to be amazing, knowing my Sonshine would be on the other side.

Murray then came and started practice, I felt happy the whole entire time, knowing Sonny was here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sonny's P.O.V**

Showtime. I quickly chewed my gum and read the joke on the wrapper.

_What do you call a merry can?_

_An American_

Ha-ha wow that was lame, I quickly threw my gum in the trash, making sure that it wasn't on the floor so Tawni could trip again, and waited for my cue.

As I did my Check-it-out sketch, I searched through the crowds trying to find Chad. Then In the very back I saw him, he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt having the hood over his head, and black shades. He caught me looking at him, and gave me a smile and a thumbs up. With that, I confidently did my sketch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"You did amazing." Chad said, it was late and we were heading out to his car.

"Thanks, you did amazing yourself to with your dancing."

"Pft, your better than me." He said

"Always finding the negative ways to look for things." I smiled

"Wow, let's get you home." He said

"Ok, I said." Our hands together in the dark starry night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SCHOOLS OUT FOR THE SUMMER! Haha yea, today was my last day of summer school and I passed with a A- and I'm done with Annie so now my schedule is free : D**

**So who saw Sonny with a secret? I DID : D and it was AWSOME! I knew it was Penelope the whole time!**

**Ok so I need help! Please give me your ideas on songs, and not just any songs, they have to be songs that are dance worthy! I want romantic songs too that also fit in with like slow dancing or ballet dancing! **

**Ok thanks, and review please: ) I need your opinions**


	8. Chapter 8

I went home and saw that my mom wasn't home. Then I saw a note on the fridge. The note said,

_Sorry Honey,_

_With Brad again, not coming home until midnight, there is leftovers in the fridge if you want any._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Oh great, another night with Brad. I thought to myself. This was getting really annoying. I just wish that I never found out. I just sighed and went toward the fridge to get something to eat.

I looked around to see if I could find anything good, and then saw some spaghetti. I took it out and popped into the microwave and setted the timer. I wated for a few minutes and when it was ready I took it out.

I was in the middle of eating my spaghetti when I got a phone call. Without looking at the caller I.D I answered.

"Hello?" I asked with my mouth full. It sounded like 'Mello?'

"Hey Sonny, are you doing anything importment?" Asked Zora's voice on the other side of the phone. I swallowed some water before answering.

"No, I'm all alone in my apartment, why?" I asked

"Ok good then, me and the whole cast is waiting for you outside of your apartment." She said

"Ok?" I said not knowing what was happing, "Why?"

"Just come down here and we'll explain."

"But my supper!" I exclaimed

"We have some Pizza in the car." Zora said. Mmm Pizza sounded good right now.

"Ok I'll be down, just give me a few minutes to get my stuff." I said and then I hanged up.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D

I was with my cast mates now and enjoying a very nice hot pizza.

"So why is everyone here, and where are we going?" I asked. By now we were driving

"We are going to prank…" Grady said adding pause of effect, "Chad" All of my cast mates said at once. Once they said his name, my face turned into a frown.

"You know, it's not nice to prank people." I said

"Come on Sonny, we have an awesome plan, and this time we can get him. " Said Nico

"Well ok what is it anyways?" I asked, still disappointed.

"Ok, so Chad dropped his spare keys in the hallways so we can brake in easily."

"Wait, how do you know its Chad's keys?" I asked. Zora then showed me a key that was engraved, it said: Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Does this prove it?" She asked

"Well how do you know it's his house keys?" I asked again

"Be reasonable Sonny, all house keys look like this." She said, "Ok so where was I, oh yes, So we go in, and what I've learned Chad sleeps on a work night exactly ten P.M and now it's 10:30 so that shouldn't be a problem. We go into his bedroom and draw on his face and do all those pranks to him."

"Really Zora?" I asked

"Well you think of a better plan that won't have us arrested."She said

"Ok, well fine, but I don't want any part of this." I said, I didn't feel like pranking Chad, what has he ever done to me that was bad, wait scratch that, I suddenly remembered the peace picnic.

"But you see, if you join So Random, you have to be in part of all the pranks we pull on Chad." Said Tawni

"But...Wha…Fine." I said in defeat. By now we reached Chad's house. It was really dark outside so no one could have seen us.

We tip-toed to the back of the house and Zora put the key in the key-hole, and then turned the doorknob slowly. She put her finger on her lips motioning us to be quiet, and we followed really quietly, Zora. She led us upstairs to the bedrooms. One of the rooms, the door was opened and I could see Chad's mom sleeping. When we saw her we all froze in fright then quietly went to Chad's room. It was obvious that it was his room, on his door Chad, in big blue letters was on his door.

Zora then quietly turned the doorknob and we all tip-toed into his room. When everyone was in, Zora then closed the door quietly.

I then looked around Chad's room. It wasn't as I suspected it would be. Instead of pictures of just him, I saw a regular old room. He had a desk with a lap top, and his room was blue. I then saw Chad sleeping on his bed. He looked so peaceful and cute. I wanted so badly to lie right their beside him. Then I heard Zora whisper.

"Grady, do you have the stuff."

"Yupperee." He whispered back. Then he took his back-pack off his shoulder and opened it. He then took out some markers, a wig, red lipstick, blush, a wig, a feather, and some shaving cream. Suddenly I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Ok let's get to it." Whispered Nico

Then Tawni took the make-up and started putting it on Chad. Everybody started to snicker, except me. Everybody's back was turned so they couldn't see me, so I quickly went towards Chad's desk to see if I could find some paper and a pen. I soon found what I was looking for, and scribbled something on the paper. I then quickly hid it under my jacket.

"Sonny it's your turn, now to do something." Tawni suddenly whispered.

"Ok." I said I then looked at Chad; he now looked sort of like a girl.

"What should I do?" I whispered, really unsure

"Take this pen and write 'Sonny was here' on his forehead." She said, handing me a blue pen.

"No or he will know it was me." I whispered a little too loudly. Chad stirred a bit. We all froze, but then he relaxed again.

"See what you did, you almost woke him up!" Said Tawni madly, "Just do it." She said

"No" I whispered angrily

"Yes." She said in the same tone

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No- fine I'll do it.!" I said giving up; I seem to do that a lot lately.

I took the pen from her and wrote Sonny was here on his forehead, I then quickly, without anybody seeing, put the note under his back.

"Their I did it." I whispered angrily, "Now can we please go before we get caught?" I asked. I was so getting it tomorrow.

"Wait, just one more thing left!" Grady said, he put shaving cream on Chad's hand, and Nico tickled his nose with a feather, with Zora getting this on tape. Chad then stirred, and started scratching his nose with the shaving cream hand. He got a lot on his nose. They all giggled again, except me, and we all headed outside quietly back to the car.

When everyone got to the car, they started laughing hysterically.

"Did you… get it… on tape?" Grady said in between laughs

"Oh yes I did!" Zora exclaimed

"Oh come on Sonny, what was wrong with you their?" Asked Tawni

"I just didn't want to get caught." I said which part of the truth was.

"Well we didn't." Said Nico, "And were safe in the car right now, so why won't you laugh?"

"Because people can still hear us, so I refuse to laugh until we hit the road." I said defending myself

"Fine." Said Nico, and with that we went towards our houses.

:D :D :D: D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**Ok so that was Chapter 8, what did you think? I know that it was pretty lame :P but I just felt that I needed to put this as a chapter, and thinking, what's not better to put it on this chapter? Hhahaha ok, so I really didn't get a lot of reviews last time : ( And I didn't get a lot of ideas for songs, please, pretty please review this time? Can we get to like in the 90ish place, that would make my day so much;D please and thankyou**

**So Peace**

**Love**

**CHANNY! Ya : D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chad's P.O.V**

I woke up and felt something cold on my nose and on my hand. I then looked down to my hand and saw shaving cream all over, Oh great. I thought to myself.

I got up, and on my bed a saw a folded piece of paper. Before touching it, I went to wipe my hands and nose on a towel and then went towards the note. I quickly unfolded it and read it over.

_Chad,_

_I'm so sorry that they made me do this to you. They made me, I hope you can forgive me, I really like you._

_You're Sonshine_

It really wasn't a big deal to me, it was just the shaving cream trick, but one question was haunting in the back of my head, 'how did they get into my house?' I never gave Sonny keys; yet, we only have been together for two days.

I just shrugged and went into my bathroom, I went to go brush my teeth then I saw it. I had a purple short hair wig on, with makeup and writings all over my face like, "Worst actor of our generation." Or "Chad Dylan Pooper." But what stood out the most was in Sonny's handwriting, on my forehead it said, "Sonny was here." I then decided to scream

"Aughhhhhhh."

"Chad what's wrong?" I then heard my mom's frantic voice outside of my room.

"Uhh nothing mom." I yelled back, "Just saw a spider and freaked out."

"I then quickly stripped off my clothes deciding to take a shower, hoping that this stuff came off.

When I was done with my shower, I glanced at myself in the mirror. I saw that all the marker came off. I was relived, this just save a Random's life. I then noticed that one mark hadn't come off, but smudged on my wrist, there was a picture of a heart, and then on the bottom it said "Chad & Sonny forever: )" I knew that Sonny would write that. I smiled.

**:D :D :D :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

When I woke up the next morning I was a nervous wreck. What if Chad didn't like me anymore? I just found out that I secretly loved him, but I wasn't ready to tell him, because I wasn't sure, but now everything was going to be ruined now. Luckily, Chad had to go the studio super early because they were filming, and I wasn't due until 9:30. It was a Saturday, so my mom wasn't working today.

I walked to the kitchen groggily, and saw my mom sitting there with the newspaper in her hands and having a cup of tea.

"Good Morning honey." My mom said

"Morning." I replied back, not in my sunny tone. I was not in the mood now.

"What did you do tonight?" My mom asked without taking her eyes off the newspaper.

"You know, just ate some spaghetti, and then slept." I lied, I cringed a little.

"That's nice." I was now raiding the fridge looking for something decent to eat. I grabbed a bottle of orange juice and a granola bar and went towards the table, and sat towards my 'busy' mom.

"Oh Sonny, before I forget, Brad's coming tomorrow for dinner. We felt like you need to meet him, and know him a little." My mom exclaimed. I took a bite from my food.

"Oh." I said my voice barley a whisper. I then thought of something up, maybe Chad could come, and we could tell my mom about us, so I could see him more often, if he forgives me. "I was actually planning a project thing with Chad for school." I made up

"Oh, well…" She said, 'Please say yes, please say yes.' I said in my mind,

"Fine, he could even have supper with us to, and you can talk to someone to." She said

I smiled. "Thanks mom." By now, I was done with my breakfast, and it was 8:55. It took 30 minutes to walk to the studio.

"Gotta go mom." I said hurriedly. I ran to the closet to get my stuff, and then kissed my mom's cheek good-bye and headed out the door.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

When I got to the studio I was all jumpy, and jittery. I was afraid to confront Chad.

We were in the prop house, trying to figure out sketches for next week's show, when Chad came in with an angry face.

"Ok, who stole my key, and snooped in my house last night?" Yelled a very angry Chad. I cringed, while everyone laughed, until Zora yelled something out.

"Hey! Why aren't you covered sharpie!"

"I washed it off stupid, and wait it wasn't sharpie." Said a very annoyed Chad.

"You brought the wrong MARKERS!" Zora yelled at Grady

"I'm sorry! It's just that they looked the same and they were both sitting right their next to each other, and I was in a hurry! Please don't hurt me!" Grady shrank

"When have I ever hurt you?" Zora asked

"Well you do pull unnecessary pranks on people." Nico pointed out

"I don't care about why Grady switched the markers, can I just speak with Sonny, alone." Chad said very irritated.

I stood up and followed him to the hallway, knowing what was going to come. I closed my eyes waiting what was going to come.

"What are you doing?" Chad said in a smirking tone. I didn't need to open my eyes to know he was smirking.

"Waiting to get it." I said quietly

"Get what?" Chad asked confused

"For you to yell at me." I opened my eyes

"Why would you think I would yell at you, I would never yell at you." He said

"Really?" I looked up for his eyes to meet mine.

"Besides, I really like you to." He said motioning his wrist up to my face to see, and took out the note that I wrote, now with crinkles.

"So I see you got my message." I joked

"Oh yes, and I'm so not mad at you." He leaned his head down to kiss me briefly.

"By the way, how did you get into my house?" Chad asked

"Well you see, according to Zora, you dropped your house key in the hallways, and should I continue on the rest?"

"I see, she is very sneaky, I feel sorry for you." He chuckled. We got lost into each other eyes for a minute and Chad broke the silence.

"Sorry Sonshine, but I got to go." I pouted

"Will I see you again?" I asked, still pouting.

"At lunch follow my lead." He said

"What lead?" I asked

"You'll see." He winked and with that he went towards his studio.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

It was lunch time now, and me and Chad waited till we were both the last ones in line.

"Just get a apple." He murmured

"Ok?" I said confused

"Two steaks please Brenda." Chad said in his wonderful smile. I knew where this was going now.

"Why two?" Asked Brenda

"Well you know us growing boys, can't get enough food." He joked

"Well ok." Said Brenda, giving him two plates filled with a big juicy steak.

I just rolled my eyes, and went to go grab an apple.

"Do you just have to touch all the apples!"Chad yelled

"Oh me!" I played along, "It's you who gets all the steak, and lobster and all those other junk!"

"Well fine, I'm just going to my dressing room, and go eat there and get my own apple!" He yelled

"Fine! I'm just going to walk around and actually find decent food in this stupid town!" I yelled

"Well Fine!" He said

"Fine" Here we go again.

"Good"

"Good"

And with that we both left the building. We were now both running to his dressing room.

"Great acting there." Chad told me

"Well you didn't do bad yourself." I said

We reached his dressing room and locked the door. He motioned me to his couch to sit.

"Here you go my lady." Chad said handing me a steak

"Why thank you kind sir." I said in a fake British accent, and then we both laughed.

"Chad, do you want to have supper over my house tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course I would, but wouldn't your mom mind?" He asked

"No," I rolled my eyes, "Mom's having her boyfriend over so I could meet him, and I asked her if you could come to finish our project."

"What project?" he asked confused

"Well… I kind of fibbed to my mom that you came over the other day because we have to finish a project in class." I explained

"Well ok, I'll come, but do you think we should tell your mom about us?" he asked

"I was thinking about that too. I think that we should, so I don't get in trouble." I said

"Then it's a date then." He said. And with that we kissed.

**Awww :D so what did you think? And thanks for the reviews! :D I went to sleep that night and when I woke up in the morning; I checked my e-mail and saw a bunch of reviews. Ok so this time can we get to the 100ish oh and did I mention that the 100****th**** reviewer gets a shout out and a 'kind of preview' of the story! Haha ok, so you know the drill :D**

**Please and Thank you;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I didn't update like in forever! I really don't have an excuse, she mutters sheepishly. Blah, oh well I hope you can forgive me with this chappy ;D So this chapter is dedicated to two people, one, xXUnbreakableSoulXx for giving me the Idea for the song, That is the flash back of this story, (Don't wanna give the story away, by the way the song is Daddy's little girl by Frankie J. so shhh!0 haha and its also dedicated to the 100****TH**** REVIEWER WHOOOO QUE THE BALOONS! AND THE PERSON IS TWILIGHT GLEEK! WHOOO I LOVE YOU, AUHGHHHH, now Chapter 10**

**Sonny's P.O.V**

It was Sunday. The day me and Chad were going to tell my mom that we were an item. I was nervous. I did lie to her, but maybe she'll understand.

It was 5:30 and it was almost time for our guests to arrive. My mom was in the kitchen busy cooking, and I was in my room trying out different outfits. I opened my closet, and searched for dresses to wear. I picked a few then went to my mirror to see which one would look the best.

I picked up the first one and laid it against my body. I studied the first one.

"Eh, to fancy." I said out loud to myself. I picked up another.

"To formal."

"To, trying too hard."

"To... just to plain."

After ten minutes, I finally chose a green dress, with white stripes running up and down. When I was done getting ready, I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to my mom. I opened the door and saw a tall handsome looking man. He was wearing a suit, holding a banquet of roses. I was guessing that this was Brad.

"Hi, you must be Sonny!" He said in his deep booming voice. He sounded like a cars salesmen.

"And you must be Brad" I said warmly, "Come in please." Even though I wasn't too thrilled about him dating my mom, I still had to be nice to him. I led him to the living room, to my couch motioning him to sit down. Then I heard the doorbell again. I quickly ran to the door, and looked into the mirror by the doorway, making sure I looked ok, then opened to the door. Their stood a nervous Chad, using his cell phone screen as a mirror fixing his hair. I smirked.

"Chad!" I said. He quickly stared up, gazing in my eyes.

"Hey Sonshine." He said warmly, holding his hands out, to a beautiful banquet of various of flowers.

"Thank you." I smiled, then he hugged me. I led him to the couch, finding that Brad had gone to my mom. He sat down, and I told him that I would be back. I went to my room, and laid the flowers on my desk, and hurriedly went to the couch to sit by him.

"Thanks for coming Chad, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, CDC has to be there for his lady." We both smiled.

"Kids why don't you come to the table and eat with us." My mom yelled. We both went to the dinner table, and sat by each other. Once we got food on all of our plates, we began eating and talking.

"Brad?" Asked Chad.

"Hey Chad, how's your mom and step-dad?" He asked to Chad. I was confused, how did they know each other?

"Same old." Said Chad

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" I asked courisly

"Well Chad here is my neighbor; he lives right next to me." Explained Brad.

"Ya, for seven years now." Chad leaned back in his chair.

"So now that we all know each other, lets dig in!" exclaimed my mom, she seemed nervous.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

We were now eating desert, and we were half-way finished.

"Do you think we should tell them now?" I whispered to Chad

"Whenever you're ready." He whispered back. I took a deep breath ok, I was going to do this.

"So mom, Chad and I-"

"Wait Sonny, we need to tell you something." Interrupted my mom.

"Ya mom?" I asked a little disappointed.

"Me and Brad are," She paused for dramatic affect, "Getting married!" She squealed reveling her left hand. There was a shiny engagement ring on her ring finger. Brad smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. I was almost on the verge of tears.

"That's amazing guys." I said, biting my lip, trying not to cry.

"Excuse me, but I have to go." I said, and with that I quickly ran to my room, the tears falling out. I shut my door, and laid on my bed. I let my mind wonder to that last night were my dad shared our last dance.

"_Daddy can we dance!" I exclaimed_

"_Didn't we just dance like five minutes ago?" He asked tired_

"_I know, but I need to warm up for the big concert next week." _

"_Ok, Ok," He said in defeat. He went to the I-pod home doc, and went through his playlist of songs. _

"_How about a new song this time?" He asked_

"_Yes new songs!" He laughed_

"_What's it called?" I asked _

"_It's called Daddy's little girl." He explained. He pushed the play button, and the music filled the room_. _He __came towards me, and held me in position. Then we started to slow dance. _

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryin' to hold back time, to keep him holdin' on

And she says, "Daddy, Daddy, don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you?

_I looked up at him and smiled. When the song finished he lifted me up and started tickling me. _

"_Dad!" I shrieked with laughter, "Stop." He then stopped, and dropped both of us on the couch laughing. Just then, Connie came in._

"_Looks like you two are having fun." She said smiling._

"_Yup, we just danced to a new song!" I smiled up at her._

"_Well now, Dad has to get some dinner for us." She explained. _

"_But mom!" We both wined _

"_No buts, now we need some bread Herald." She said to dad._

"_Ok." He stood up and kissed me on top of my head._

"_Can I go to?" I asked_

"_Honey you need to clean your room." She explained_

"_Fine!" I pouted_

"_It's ok honey, maybe next time." He hugged me_

"_Love you dad."_

"_Love you to." He kissed my head, and headed outside to the car. _

_That night Connie got a call from the hospital saying that her husband got into a car accident._

I shivered from that memory and cried my eyes out again. Then I heard a knock.

"Hey Sonny, can I come in? You've been in their for a long time now." I heard Chad's voice from the other end of the door.

"Come in." I said quietly

He came in, and closed the door quietly, and then he headed to my bed to comfort me.

"Oh honey its ok, I know how it feels." He rocked me back in forth.

"It's just that it's been too quick, and I just found out a few days ago, and dancing, Oh Chad!" I said and sobbed again.

"Well what always makes you feel better?" He asked

"You know this answer." I said still sobbing

"I know but I want you to hear it."

"Dancing." I said a little quietly

"And what are we not doing now?"

"Dancing." I stopped sobbing; Chad sure knew how to make a girl feel better.

"That's right, and now we shall dance!" He then led me to my CD player and he pressed play. Classical music filled the air.

"This is not music." He frowned

"Hey, Vivaldi is a classic artist that makes good music, and actually is a good warm up before dancing." I defended (A.N, VIVALDI RULES!)

"Ok then, we shall dance." He said, and we started to slow dance.

When the song ended, he hid something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" I asked

"Nothing."

"It has to be something." I explained

"Well first you gotta chase for it." He smirked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, give me the dang thing right now!" I reached behind him, giggling .

"Fine, here." He said in defeat showing me two tickets.

"What are these tickets for?" I asked

"Well you haven't heard, but there's a Condor Studios masquerade ball every year ,and I got tickets early." He said

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing! Thank you so, so, so much!" I said, and I jumped hugging him.

"Sonny, I need to tell you something." His happy expression dropped to serious.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked a little worried now.

"Sonny, ever since you joined, I found myself that I was falling for you. Well what I'm trying to say here is that, Sonny, I'm in love with you." I was stunned. Chad Dylan Cooper loved me.

"Usually this is the time were you would say something." He said nervously

"I love you to, Chad." We both smiled. He then slowly leaned to me and kissed me sweetly. He then pulled away slowly.

"But what if someone sees's us?" I asked

"Huhh?" he asked, obviously still dazed by the kiss. I giggled.

"For the dance, they'll see us together."

"Don't worry, it's a masquerade ball, we will be wearing masks so no one will notice us." He said reassuringly.

"By the way, I have to ask you something," he started, "So I was wondering if you would want dance lessons for your level from Murray."

"No way, you're kidding right?" This day couldn't get any better.

"I'm not, I know how much you love Murray, so I asked him, and told him about your passion, he said that he wanted to see you dance first."

"I can't believe that I have an audition with Murray!" Chad you're the best!" And then we both kissed passionately.

"SONNY MONROE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I heard my mom yelling from the door. Chad and I let go of each other and starred into my mom's furious eyes. This couldn't be good.

Hey if you ever wanna talk to me, or idk, follow me on twitter! Whoo its Violin27 my pic is the girl who is playing the violin? I think, but follow me! And maybe we can be fanfiction buddys! :D


	11. Chapter 11

"SONNY MONROE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" I heard my mom yelling from the door. Chad and I let go of each other and starred into my mom's furiouse eyes. This could not be good.

"Chad, please go out in the hallway and wait." Said my mom in a impatient tone. I was so gonna get it. Chad scampered out of my room, he stared at my eyes in a apoligilc look, and closed the door. Then my mom turned around, giving me a icy glare.

"What did you just do?" My mom said, still in that impatient tone.

"I was with Chad." I winced

"And what were you doing?"

"Kissing him." I winced more

"Why!"

"Because he's my boyfriend." I said more quietly this time.

"Why diddn't you tell me this!"

"Well we were at the dinner table, but you interupted us by your marry speech!" I said a little louder this time.

"Sonny, I forbid you to see this boy!" She yelled

"But why?"

"Don't you read the magazines, he's hollywood's bad boy!"

"No he's not, if you understand me, you'd let me date him!" I was crying now.

"Sonny, dont be ridiculous, now say goodbye to him right this instance!" She demanded. My life was officially over. I leaped on my bed, my face facing down the pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"If you wont let me see him, then you wont see me." I was being stuborn.

"Sonny! Get up this instance!" Demanded my mother again

"No, I love him, how would you feel like if you were forbiden to see Brad?" I made a point. Her face suddenly fell.

"You love him?" her voice a little more quieter this time.

"Just how you love Brad." I said a little harshly.

"How long have you been two dating anyways?" She asked

"For only a couple of days."

"How is that possiable, to fall in love in just little time?"

"It's because, when I came to Hollywood, every single day, I found that I was falling for him, but now I cant be with him now." I started crying again. I was doing that alot latley, the crying thing. Why cant life be easy, flawless?

"Sonny, shhh." She was trying to confort me, "So do you really love him?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, I trust you, and I might regret this later, but... you can date Chad." My face lit up, I slowly stood up, sitting on my bed.

"Really?" I said with a sniffle

"Really, seeing that how much you love him, reminds me how badly it would hurt me if Brad was seperated from me."

"Thanks mom." I hugged her, smiling, "So whens the wedding?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Were estamating, probably, in a month and a half." She said smiling. My smile turned to a frown.

"Why that early?" I asked

"Because this is going to be a really small wedding, nothing to fancy." She explained. We then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." My mom yelled, not knowing who it is. The door opened, and Brad appeard. I was a little disapointed that Chad wasen't with him.

"Hey, how's it going in here?" He asked

"Nothing but everything is good now." My mom smiled

"Sonny?" Brad asked for my name

"Ya?" I responded

"I know we hardly know each other, and i'm going to be your step-father soon, I just wanted to let you know that I hope that we get to know each other more before your mother and I get married."

"I would like that." we both smiled. I just knew that he was probably a very nice person, I just had to get to know him. We then all went outside the bedroom, and their, stood a pacing worried Chad in the living room. I swear, he was sweating bullets.

"Chad!" I yelled and ran up to him for a hug, he hugged me back eagerly.

"What happend?" He asked

"I'll explain later." I reasured. After all that drama, It was like a episode of Mackenzie Falls, we all sat down in the living room talking, and I explained to Chad everything what happend, after he left my room. We were very carfull also to not talk about anything to do with dancing.

It was getting really late, and Chad had to go home to his parents.

"I had a really good night, Sonshine." He smiled, we were now at my doorway, saying our goodbyes.

"Me to, even though their was alot of drama!" I exclaimed

"Hey, don't worry, you know whats the bright side of this whole thing?" He asked

"What?"

"Wer're going to be neighbors in about a month." He smirked. That was right, I forgot everything about that. I shined him a smile.

"That's right, I cant wait now."

"Me to." And then I felt his soft warm lips on mine for a moment, then he let go.

"Goodnight Sonny."

"Night Chad." I smiled, and closed the door.

This whole marrying thing might not be a bad idea after all.

**:D :D :D :D :D: D: D: D: D: D: :D: D: D: D: D: D: D:D :D :D: D: D: D: D**

**Ok, that was a little bit of Romeo and Juliet in their for you;D This was kinda of a boring Chapter. Sorry for any spelling errors or, any sort of errors, cause I had to use Word Pad, and its SUCKY! Oh and also, I'm so Sorry, Last time I said my Twitter user name was Violin 27, its actually Violin_lover 27, I hope its right this time ;) and thanks for the reviews, keep it going:D**


	12. Author's note

**Ok, I'm super sorry not updaitng, but I have reasons!:D**

**We are moving and it has been pretty epic. Also, I have been practicing for the orchestra symphony, so I was busy with that too.**

**I had auditons three days ago, and it was pretty bad I think. I mean a Freshman auditioning, thats pretty big. I was so nervouse! I get to know if I made it or not By today or tomorow, Idk.**

**Anywho school also started :P But its pretty fun cause I got a class with someone who I like (Wink, winkxD) but it's only Homebase:'( tear tear. **

**and this year it's hard! I had homework on the second day! also including it's my last year in midle school, weird right?**

**So I'm super sorry, and I hardly have the computer, but good news, I wrote some of Chapter 12? err haha well **

**Peace**

**Love **

**Channy :'D**

**p.s If you have an I-pod touch, and you write somthing in your notes, can you post it on fanfiction using your wi-fi? Cause if you can do that, then I would not have any troubles updating storys, I can do it in my own comfort on my bed:) So please tell me if you know, and please dont hate me, hate how i'm moving:P ok, thanks for bearing with me, i feel awful:(**


	13. Chapter 13

Today was an ordinary day. Chad picked me up, rehersals, ect. Until I got to lunch;

Their in big bold letters on a poster said;

**CONDOR STUDIOS ANUAL 8TH MASQUARADE BALL!**

**COME JOIN US AT STUDIO 5 FOR FUN GAMES AND PRIZES, OR IF YOU JUST WANT TO DANCE.**

**FRIDAY, AT 7:00 TILL MIDNIGHT, SO BRING YOUR MASKS AND DRESSES FOR A FUN NIGHT!**

**Tickets available from your drectiors**

"Oh my gosh! A ball! This is going to be so much fun!" Tawni squeled

"Remember last year? How we got the Mackenzie falls cast awed!" Nico said excited

"That was great!" Zora exclaimed. I was toatly lost in this conversation.

"What happened?" I asked

"We had on the best dresses and tuxidoes, and everyone was staring at us. It was amazing!" Grady said

"Wow, sounds fun." I wish I was their.

"It was, so, Sonny, I was thinking we can go to my house and have a big makeover day that day." Said Tawni

"Oh well err..." I started, what should I say? "Umm.. well I'm busy that day!." I made up

"Silly Sonny, you can't be busy that night! Now come with me!." She said while dragging me by the arm. Grrrr

"Tawni, really, I'm busy that night!."

"Doing what?" She stopped for a second. Oh what should I tell her.

"Umm... I cant tell you." Wow pathetic

"Oh now I know why you cant go." Tawni smiled. Oh no, what if she figured out that Chad was taking me to the ball!

"You dont have a date!" She exclaimed

"It's not my fault!" I bursted yelling

"What are you talking about?" Tawni questioned

"Wait, you ment I dont have a date?" I said

"Yea...? umm Sonny whats going on?"

"Oh nothing, and thats exactly why I'm not going to the dance." I fibbed

"Oh dont worry, we are going to change that, this studio is filled with hot celberties!" She exclaimed and pulled me on the arm again. This was not going to be good.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

This whole morning I tried to convince Tawni that I was not intrested in dating anyone but it was hopless.

Tawni and I were sitting at a table in the lunchroom. She was talking about dresses when Chad walked in. My heart leaped.

"Hey Sonny" He said to me, then turned his head to Tawni, "Random."

"What do you want Chad?" Tawni said coldly

"Nothing, can't a guy come over and say Hi without being questioned?" Chad said

"Fine." Tawni said in defeated

"I'll see you later." Chad told me, and went over to get frozen yogurt.

"What was that all about?" Tawni asked me

"What do you mean?" I said incontly.

"The whole Chad thing, saying 'I'll see you later'." She explained

"Oh, that.." Think somthing fast and good Sonny, "Well, umm wanted to talk to us about somthing later on today, so we will see each other." Ya that would worked. I looked at Tawni's face. She diddnt look convinced.

"Well ok?" She said. But her face told me that she did not believe a thing. Just then Mitchel Musso walked in! My eyes got wide.

"Oh my gosh Sonny! It's Mitchel Musso!" Tawni whisper-yelled

"Where did he come from?" I asked

"Remember they were still looking for people for Mack falls?" She asked

"Of course." I also remembered Chad mentioning it to me.

"Well that's were he came from." Tawni said. Suddenly, I saw Tawni staring at him, while he was in the line, grabbing varries of fruits.

"Looks like someone has a crush." I mocked her

"No." Her voice sounded like she was in denile.

"Go ask him out to the ball." I encoureged

"But he dosen't even know me!"

"Your Tawni Hart for goodness sakes, go and talk to him." I encoureged more

"Your right! I am Tawni Hart and I will go talk to him!" She stood up, and walked right up to him and started talking to him. And thats how Sonny Monroe makes a better world for love. Oh yea.

I took this timing as a que, and to run out, until I bumped into Chad.

"Oh! Chad, sorry I diddnt see you their, I was trying to run away from Tawni!" I said panting.

"Woh, slow down their, he said leading me into a janitors closet. My heart started to pound. He looked out to see if anyone was their, then he closed the door and locked it. "Ok start from the begining." He said calmly, as he switched on the light bulb, which only gave us little light in the dark room. I could see his bright peircing blue eyes staring at me.

"Well," I said trying to remember, "Tawni heard about the ball, and insits that I should go, but I want to go with you in secret." I started. "So Tawni thought that I was not going because I did not have a date. So all day she had tried countless of times to get me together with some celeberty, but all I want is to be with you." I said staring into his eyes. He smiled.

"Well, this might be difficult." And with that, he leaned down to kiss my lips, but only for a short time.

"Well, I do have good news for you today." He said with a wide grin. I was couriouse.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well I told Murray about you..." He started. My eyes got wide from excitment.

"Well?" I interupted. He chuckled

"He said he was really intrested and he would like to see you dance tonight after taping." He finished

"Yes!" I jumped and Chad caught me and leaned down for a long kiss. First I felt his hot breath aginst my skin then I felt his perfectly smooth lips on mine. We moved slowly, to the ryhthm of our hearts. When we ran out of breath, we pulled away gently smiling.

"I can never get tired of that." He added. We stared at each other for awhile, then we heard my cell phone moo, breaking the scilence.

"That darn phone." I growled. Chad just laughed

"Your so cute when you get angry, well, we have to get out, or our cast mates will wonder were we are." He explained. I pouted, he just chuckled, while unlocking the door.

"Look on the bright side, I'll see you after rehearsles are done, so that wont be too long. He kissed my lips for a quick second and opened the door, revealing light. He made sure no one was here again and he casually strolled out of the closet like nothing happned. "See you later Sonshine."

**Ok so I updated today, haha sorry. And sorry if this chapter is crappy, I was typing as fast as I could. So, until we get settled in, I cant update for a while. but if you answer my question (See authors note) and if it is possible, I might be able to update regualary.**

**So I hope you dont hate me, so please review, they make me smile, and usually, if I'm not in a hurry, I review all the story's I read, because I know they make a authors day. Oh and btw, because school started, make sure you smile at somone you know in the hallways, it makes their day, and they smile back, no matter what. So make sure to do that, because a smile makes anyones day:) :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD hahaha those were some wise words from the motavational speaker last year for the student council confrence. I forgot his name xD haha so ya**

**PEace love, and Channy:)**


	14. Chapter 14

I was in my dressing room getting ready, when Tawni suddenly showed up.

"Whatcha doing their Sonny?" She asked suspeciasly. Crap, I can't let my guard down.

"Umm nothing." I said casually, "What are you doing here?" I eyed her.

"It's also my dressing room too." She scoffed

"Well I'm gonna go out now." I said slowly walking to the door, backwards.

"Sonny Monroe, something's wrong with you, and I will figure it out sooner or later." I just chuckled nervously.

"Well good luck with that." And with that, I rushed out the door. I waited for awhile to make sure no one was watching, and then I rushed to the studio as fast as possible. When I got there, I saw Chad waiting with Murray. I casually walked in with a smile on my face, looked at the clock, right on time, if I say so myself, and went towards Murray.

"Hello, I'm such a big fan and thanks a bunch for setting up an 'audition'" I air quoted with my fingers, "It means a lot to me." I said while shaking his hand.

"Well Ms. Monroe, it's a pleasure, Chad here told me that you're such a wonderful dancer, and for me I had to see myself." He told me in a warm expression. I was going to like this guy.

"Thanks again, like I said, this means a lot to me." I said again smiling, I was so excited.

"Well, let's see what you got here, shall we?" He asked as he went towards the stereo, and suddenly a beat of music comes pouring out with some violins,**(:D)** and a drum. It was really catchy.

"So I'll make a move, then you copy my move. Ok, so five, six, seven, eight!" He exclaimed, and then started to do a move, and I copied it exactly.

"That was very good, now let's try something harder." He did a harder move, but I copied his move exact. Murray was surprised.

So after hours of playing 'follow the leader' we stopped.

"Sonny that was amazing!" He exclaimed

"Thank you." I blushed

"You know, you can think about this dancing as a proffecinal career if acting never works out." He suggested

"Ya." If he only knew

"Sonny I will be honored if I taught you." He smiled

"Really?" My face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, really." He chuckled. I was so excited. I glanced over at Chad, and he also was smiling widely, being proud of me.

"Thank you so much, you won't be disappointed." I said again, shaking his hand up and down. He just chuckled.

"Well I will see you Mondays at seven?" He asked

"You will." I said.

We said our goodbyes and parted. That night I was the happiest person alive.

**So what ya think? Were almost done moving but it's pretty hectic still, and my updates might be slower because of school, sigh, well school work comes first. And I know this was short, but…THE CONDOR STUDIOS DANCE IS UP NEXT AUGHHHH:'D I have been waiting to write this chapter like foever! Ahaha so Tchuse( IT means goodbye in German, ;) oh and I have a question,**

"**Do vegitarians eat animal crackers?" **

**Ahahah so please review:) Love you**

**-future musician, We took the aptitude test today in career eds, and for job choices I got Lawyer, Writer( Oh ya, already achieved that) musician(Yup:D) and photographer :PPPPPPP no offence to photographers, it's just not my thing:D**


	15. Chapter 15

I was freaking out. The dance was tonight and I could not find anything to wear! It would have been so much easier if Tawni was here. After endless hours of searching I heard my phone ring, looking at my caller ID, I answered.

"What do you want Tawni?" I said really annoyed

"What? Cant someone talk without getting the cold shoulder?" Tawni replied, pretending to be offended.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm frustrated." I confessed

"About what?"

"Well," Think Sonny, Think, "I can't find a dress to wear to my friend's sister's wedding." I fibbed

"Wait, I thought the reason why you couldn't go was because you didn't have a date." Oh my gosh, this lying thing was getting frustrating.

"Well, she just told me yesterday, and now I can't find anything to wear!" I exclaimed

"Well that's perfect!" I got confused

"How is that perfect, it's terrible."

"Well….. MITCHEL ASKED ME OUT!" She screamed right into my ear.

"That's great Tawni."

"And I also thought that we can go dress shopping, since the dance is going to start in about four hours, are you ok with your time?" She asked

"Yup, perfectly fine, so I'll meet you at the mall?" I asked, for this, I was glad.

"Yup, see you there, bye!" and she hanged up before I said anything.

**:D :D :D :D :D :D**

It was almost time to go, and I was ready as I could be. I had on a long flowing red dress (Think of Selena's dress in Another Cinderella Story, I'm tired now, and not very creative) Then I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly ran out my room to the door and answered it. There standing, in a perfect way he could be was Chad.

"Hey short-stack." He said, using the nickname he gave me. I smiled.

"Hey, Chad, ready to go?" I asked. He nodded, and held out his arm to me. I secretly said 'aww' in my head. When we got outside, I saw a long black limo.

"Oh my gosh Chad, you got us a limo!" I screeched.

"Only the best for my lady." He said. He motioned me to the inside of the limo.

Once we were inside the leathery seats in the limo, the driver drove to Condor studios. Once we got there, Chad and I put on our masks, last minute checks, and with a deep breath, we both walked inside the darkly lit building, filled with pop music.

I instantly passed through Tawni, but glad she didn't recognize me. I and Chad stood at the back of the crowds, just talking amongst ourselves.

"Hey do you want to dance?" Chad asked, after an awkward silence.

"Sure" I said putting my drink down, and Chad pulling be to the dance floor. We danced for a minute, when Chad stopped.

"Hey, I need to go somewhere, stay right there, until I come back." I just nodded, couriose were he would go, but I just shrugged it off. Suddenly I heard the DJ talk.

"Ok, we have a special song request, we're gonna spice things up." He said, and then, Chad crept up behind me. I heard tango music playing and Chad put his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I was hesitant first, but then thought why now, nobody recognized us. I intertwined my hands in his, and then he swept me off my feet. I started dancing as how I was taught, not caring anything in the world, except Chad and I. I was lost in his dazzling blue eyes. The song was over, and we heard clapping. I looked around the room, and everyone was around us in a circle, clapping. I blushed. Everyone was watching us the whole entire time.

A slow pop song started playing, and everyone immidetly went back to their mates, dancing to the song. Chad and I did the same thing. While we were dancing, I looked around to our surroundings. I saw Tawni and Mitchell dancing, and I saw Nico dancing with some girl. I smiled.

The clock chimed, and I was getting tired, that was our que to go home. While we were in the limo, I fell asleep on Chad's lap, and found that I woke up the next morning.

**Tada! Ok so everyone hates me, but it's all schools I hate school, well I'm loving English right now cause were on our poem segment! :D I'm supposed to type poems now, but I needed to finish this chapter. : ) so I really need to wrap this story up, because I can't write a chapter book, when I'm a freshman in middle school, and I'm in Strolling strings, student Council, SADD, yearbook, volleyball, track, drama club, youth symphony and a whole bunch of clubs. So, I need ideas for how this story should end. I might use Gxprincess's idea, she gave it to me like a long time ago, so please send in your ideas, and review please, and can we get 12? Please, then I'll love you: ) dank you **


	16. Chapter 16

Previously:

The clock chimed, and I was getting tired, that was our que to go home. While we were in the limo, I fell asleep on Chad's lap, and found that I woke up the next morning.

(A.N) some confusion was held and just to clear it up, Chad took her home, and she woke up in her own bed. :)

Now:

The weekend went by a blur as I thought about that night, and soon enough, we were back in the studios. People were still talking about the dance. But the most hit topic was the mysterious couple that danced so gracefully with pose, no flaws. I tried to hide my smile whenever someone talked about us, afraid to give anything away. Just then, someone attacked me.

"Sonny!" Yelled Tawni. I yelped in fright.

"What the heck?" I asked

"I should have made you come to the dance!" She yelled in excitement. I was confused, really nothing exciting happened. Just before I questioned her she started talking again. "Their were these mysterious couple dancing so gracefully!" Oh, that.

"So…. How is this concerning me?" I asked

"It was so amazing, they looked so sweet, and in their eyes you can see how much they cared and loved each other, it was, I don't know, it was…. The sweetest thing I ever saw!" She said, almost loss for words. I smiled to myself. The thought of it made me loss for words.

"Oh I wish I could have seen it." I said to Tawni, not lying, because technically I didn't see us dance, I was in the moment of dancing.

"You should have, they were lost into each other's eyes, and they probably didn't see everyone staring at them. Everyone's face was in awe." Tawni said smiling dreamily. "I wish my boyfriend was like that." She finished off. I was surprised; surly our dancing wasn't that good. I mean, I only danced without any teaching help for years, and Chad just took basic dance lessons. Of course I was better than him, not to brag or being selfless, of course, but we were hardly as good as anyone else. Where we? I then herd a beeping noise on my cell phone that took me out of my thought process. I then remembered my dance session with Chad today. It was going to be only him and me because Murray was in New York teaching a class in Julliard.

"Sorry Tawni, but I have to do something important." I said as I ran to the dance studio, but Tawni beat me to it and blocked my way.

"Doing what?" She asked. Crap, she was going to know.

"Umm.. Going outside to my thinking tree." I said as it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Theirs no trees outside, it's a parking lot." Said Tawni, obviously she knew something was up.

"Well, I walk to a park." Was my brilliant answer

"Just go." Tawni said in defeat. I smiled and ran; making sure no one saw me.

I ran as the wind, worrying that Chad would be worrying were I was. I ran in, and then I saw Chad on his phone obviously waiting for me. I blushed as I walked in. He just smiled.

"Hey" I said, "Sorry I'm late, I was distracted by Tawni, wondering where I was going." I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled.

"So, ready to practice?" He asked

"Sure." I replied. He then turned on the CD player, and Fire burning started playing. We both knew the moves to this dance, so we just started dancing.

"So did you hear what happened at the dance?" I said panting in breath.

"Ya, apparently everyone is talking about it." He replied.

"I know! It's all they can talk about!" I exclaimed

"Ya." He said. Then it was just awkward silence, as we danced. Oh how I wish I could read his thoughts. The song ended, and we ended the dance. I was tired by now, panting in breath, for this song required many fast movements. I looked over my shoulder to see Chad, him too panting for breath. His face was flushed, which made him even cuter if that was possible. I smiled at him.

"Did I mention you look beautiful today?" He smiled

"I don't think so." I said. He then came close to me, our faces inches apart. He then leaned his head closer to me, and then our lips met. We then pulled away after twenty seconds. We then smiled at each other. Suddenly I heard a child's voice in the background.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" we heard Zora's voice. Chad and I then brought our attention to the door and saw the whole gang of 'So Random' just staring at us in surprise.

"I told you something was up!" Tawni said to everyone. This could not go well.

"Umm, hey you guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, chuckling nervously

"Yea, what are you guys doing here?" Chad mimicked me.

"Well…" Tawni explained, "I knew something was up, so I brought everyone together and Zora followed you through the vents."

"Zora!" I yelled

"Don't interrupt!" Zora yelled back.

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted," Tawni glared at me, "Zora called us, then we quickly went to the studio and saw you and Chad dancing, and kiss." She said with the disgusted look on her face.

"Why did you disobey us Sonny?" Nico asked in anger

"What did I do wrong?" I asked in frustration

"Dating the enemy, and on the plus side, without telling us!" Grady also angry

"I was afraid of your reaction!" I also yelled back

"Wait you can dance?" Tawni said, way off subject.

"Yes!" I and Chad both yelled, not wanting to talk about that now.

"Geeze" She said. After awhile, everyone seemed to calm down, and I decided no more secrets between Chad and I now.

"Ok, you guys I'm really sorry, but I was just afraid about your opinions about Chad and I. It's just that the whole rivalry thing and stuff, I diddint know what to do. So this is my sincerely apology to you guys, I hope you can forgive me, and don't care that me and Chad date." I said, bowing my head down, afraid to look at their reactions. (A.N crappy apology:)

"You know, we really don't mind you and Chad dating." Nico said

"Really?" I said raising my head with hope.

"Well yea, we're not your parents." Tawni chuckled

"Well thanks guys, this means a lot to me." I smiled

"By the way, Sonny, what was all with the dancing?" Tawni asked. I gulped, not sure if I wanted to tell that just yet.

**Ok you guys, I'm so sorry for not updating this story for like two months! I'm just so busy (ya the busy excuse:P) and sadly I don't have a computer at my house anymore:( My dad owns a business and he has a computer and all so I hope you understand I cant come here every day. Well this Chapter is dedicated to ****Gxprincess, well part of it: ) and I will take one of your guy's idea which you gave me. So I hope people are still reading this story and please review, it will bring up my day, lately I've had bad luck:( oh by the way, I just hate how they made Chad and Sonny brake up! I hate Disney channel! They did the same thing with Cody and Bailey! I got so upset; I seriously started crying when Chad and sonny broke up! Well please review, and I hope that I'll update soon, see ya: )**


	17. Chapter 17

Previously:

"You know, we really don't mind you and Chad dating." Nico said

"Really?" I said raising my head with hope.

"Well yea, we're not your parents." Tawni chuckled

"Well thanks guys, this means a lot to me." I smiled

"By the way, Sonny, what was all with the dancing?" Tawni asked. I gulped, not sure if I wanted to tell that just yet.

Now:

"Umm, well..." I stuttered

"You know, you don't have to tell them everything today." I heard Chad's hot breath against my ear. My heart fluttered a bit. I than realized, maybe I should tell them. I mean, it's no big deal, right? I mean, it's not like they're going to tell my mom. I chuckled to myself.

"Well you see…" I said explaining my story. I started talking about the time my dad died till now, how dancing makes me whole, ect. I told them about Murray, until now.

"… and that's why I'm here now." I ended

"Wow Sonny, I'm so sorry." Said Nico

"Yea, I had no idea, if I ever knew from the beginning; I would have been nicer to you."Tawni said in sympathy.

"No don't feel bad guys, without any of this happening, I would have never been this far." I said meaning it. I would have never been this far without the reasons that things happen.

"Like they say, everything happens for a reason." Grady said with a smile, and then we all chuckled a bit.

"Yea," I said smiling, "So do you guys want to do anything?" I asked

"Maybe we should go to that club." Zora suggested. I thought that was a pretty good idea, I haven't seen Mel in forever.

"Yea..." We all said in unison. We all chuckled at that and went out the door.

**Ok guys, crappy chapter:P it's just so hard these days to make a thousand word chapter:P blah I promise you next time it will be a long chapter, just when I think of something….. So signed up for highschool!:) I signed up for creative writing!:) but alas, its only 1 semester long : ( bummer, and you know how they say that the 3****rd**** quarter is the hardest? Well its true, I hate the 9****th**** grade now:P I have a stupid C in German. I now hate German. :P And I also need to stop writing fragmented sentences. I don't get what makes a fragment sentence. It sucks to cause I get points docked off all the time, and when I spelled check just now, I counted 4:P I need a life, look it, I'm arguing about fragmented sentences haha:) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Writers block, writers block, I need some ideas, so this chapter is gonna be pure out of my head of ideas :) and I forgot what week of the day was so pshh whatever, I think it's a Monday, maybe, I'll skip to Saturday! Yes : ) haha**

After we all finished, we all said our goodbyes and went home. Chad offered me a ride in his car and I took it. You know how after a long day of confessing, you might think that there would be complete awkward silence, boy was I wrong.

"So are you alright about what happened today?" asked Chad. I ruminated for a bit there. How was I really feeling? At first I was panicking, then explanations, there I was still immensely worried, and when I was telling them about Chad, I was scared that they were going to kick me off the show, but then relieved when they accepted me for who I am. So how was I really? I then opened my mouth to speak.

"I really don't know, overwhelmed maybe," I started, "But mostly relieved that they accepted for who I really was." I leaned back in my seat and relaxed.

"You know, today this conversation could work for an episode of "If You Really Knew Me." Chad chuckled, I smiled with him.

"Your right, it could be." I said still smiling. I then realized I can get through anything if Chad's by my side.

**Lalalala lalala lalala lalalal lalala lalal lala lala lala lala lalalalalalalala la**

I unlocked the door to my apartment, opened the door, and suddenly I was facing my mom and know it all Brad making out on the couch _again! _This was getting way to out of hand. I quickly went to my room and slammed the door. Why is life so frustrating? It seemed like a fortnight when all the drama happened. Suddenly I heard someone knocking on my door, knowing it was my mom I mumbled come in and she came in sitting on my bed.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" she asked as if it was the appropriate time to ask. I just looked at her in that 'really' look. "It's awfully quite late, didn't you end an hour ago?" she asked

"Yea, but then we all went out for some ice cream later after the taping ended." I said, "By the way mom is Brad still here?" I asked, hoping he wasn't, I really didn't feel like talking to him at the time.

"No he's not here, why?" She asked

"Oh nothing." I said in a high voice.

"So I was wondering, we should go out for dinner on Friday night." My mom suggested. My face lit up right there.

"That's an awesome idea mom." I said happily, "We haven't done something together just the two of us for a while now." I smiled. I then saw my mom frown.

"Well… not exactly just the two of us." My mom said sheepishly. My face fell.

"What do you mean 'not exactly the two of us?'?" I asked anxious.

"Well, Brad and I think that you should know more about him, since he's going to be your new dad and all, well I hope that's ok." She said in a rush. I was not happy about this.

"Sure, whatever mom, anything you want." I said lamely

"Sonny please, can you at least try to be excited?" She asked

"Mom I know we talked about Brad and everything, but when was the last time it was just you and me going somewhere?" I tried reaching out to her

"You know what," She said suddenly excited, "How about just you and me, we'll go shopping the next day, just Sonny and Mommy day." She smiled; I couldn't help but smile too.

"Please mom, don't call it that." I said almost chuckling.

"So we're set for Friday and Saturday?" She asked

"Sure mom." I then hugged her; it felt so good to hug her again. She than stood up and walked out of the door, I then suddenly thought about the mood and interrupted my mom.

"Hey mom..." I said, 'Maybe this is a good time, she won't be mad' I kept saying to myself.

"Yea honey?" She asked stopping in her steps concerned.

"Umm… you kn… never mind." I said, I couldn't tell her now about the dancing.

"You can tell me anything you know that right?" She asked

"Don't mind mom, I can deal with it." I said trying to get her out.

"Well just remember, if you ever want to talk to me, come tell me anytime." She then kissed my head goodnight and went out the door.

**Now going to the future, on to Friday night, wooosh :)**

Friday night. Purple sundress. Light makeup. In about twenty minutes Brad is going to pick us up and take us to a restaurant called 'The Place' (made it upxD) apparently it was a new restaurant in town, it was a little bit fancy. The ride there was quiet, mostly only my mom and Brad were doing all the talking. We then made it their, it was a little bit chilly outside, so Brad drove to the front for us to get out, so he could find a parking space. My mom and I went inside to patiently wait for Brad.

"So honey, please use good manners, and please act excited even though you don't feel like being in any of the conversations, and remember, have fun and put a smile on your face." My mom said, I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry mom, I won't do anything bad, I'm not a little kid anymore." I said

"I know honey, but I just want you and Brad to get along." She sounded desperate, suddenly Brad came in.

"Its chilly outside, don't you think so?" He asked. My mom laughed, wow she sounded desperate.

"I'm gonna go get our reservations, why don't you two ladies wait here, and I'll come back in a jiffy." He said. He then left.

"Remember what I said Sonny." My mom reminded me again. I just rolled my eyes. He then came back with a waitress behind him.

"Ready to sit down guys?" He asked. My mom smiled at him and we were suddenly following the waitress to a small booth. She sat us down and handed us our menus, then left. I opened mine and looked at the selections; I looked at the soup and saw that it was $30.00. Who in the world pays thirty dollars for soup?

"You girls can order anything you want, everything is on me." Brad suddenly said. How much money does this guy actually have?

"I looked at the menu again, feeling guilty I looked at something more cheaper. Suddenly the waiter came back and asked us for our drinks.

"Umm… Can I have a Sprite please?" I asked. The waiter then looked at my mom and Brad.

"We'll have some of your finest wine please." Brad said, smiling to my mom, how sick. He then left again and Brad suddenly cleared his throaght.

"So Sonny, your mom told me that you're an actor." He said, breaking the silence.

"Umm… yea, I'm on So Random, every Sundays at 7:30 if you know what I mean." I chuckled nervously.

"Yea…" he said. This was getting kind of awkward.

The whole night turned into a blur, the whole thing was awkward, not once did Brad and my mom had a regular conversation; it was only Him and Mom. How much am I going to detest when they get married and we have to move to his house. My life was a mess.

"Sonny.. Sonny." My mom said taking me out of my trance of boredom.

"What!" I asked totally out of it. By the looks of my mom, she could kill me any second.

"We want to ask you an important question." My mom said seriously.

**DU DU DU DUUUUU hehe: ) waz up guys :) I'm on a role on updating, well maybe not, haha when I was typing this, it was all the fingers, I didn't know that this was going to happen, now I'm not having writers block anymore! Haha : ) are you guys proud of me, over 1000 words haha : ) So You guys probably heard about the earthquake in Japan. It was a 8.8 on the Richter scale I think, and then there was a tsunami in the states, then we got a blizzard here and you couldn't see, I couldn't drive at all: 0 well see yea and please review!:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**So my birthday was on May 10th and my parents got me a labtop! I just got it last week and now I know how to work it! yea haha:) and today was the last day of school! it was my last year as a freshman in middle school, I was crying so much hahah:) well this document dosent have spell check, and i'm very bothered by that, so please bare with me, and i'm so so sorry for the really late update! i will try to write more, and now that I have a labtop and internet connection!:) (stealling my neighbors wi-fi till i get internet connection, no biggie:) so Enjoy!**

_**"Sonny.. Sonny." My mom said taking me out of my trance of boredom.**_

_**"What!" I asked totally out of it. By the looks of my mom, she could kill me any second.**_

_**"We want to ask you an important question." My mom said seriously.**_

"What is it mom?" I asked curiouse, knowing that this wasent going to be good.

"Well, you know how Brad and I are getting married..." she said

"Yea." I interupted

"... and the wedding is soon..."

"Go on mom..."

"Well Brad and I decided that we're going to move in early at his house by next week." She finished. I felt my face drop. No, no, no, this could not be happining! First of all I couldent stand this guy, and now I have to live with him! I knew this was coming, but I diddnt think it would be this soon, maybe move all of our stuff a week before the wedding, and live their _after _the wedding, not before! That would mean only one thing, their sleeping together. I just had a baby barf their just thinking about it.

"Mom, your kidding right?" I asked despertly

"No, I'm not kidding you honey, we both think that it would be the best for all of us if we move in 2 months early, so we wouldent have the stress of moving in and the stress of the wedding." she said calmly.

"And you would have thought I would toataly be okay with this?" I asked angerly, "Because I'm not mom." And with that I stormed off to the doorway, and outside of the resturant. I could hear the cries for me to come back, but i just kept running faster. The tears now began to fall. How could they do this to me, I diddnt want to move out of my apartment, I just got used to it, it was starting to feel like home. Suddenly my phone rang, I looked to see who it was then I answered it.

"Chad?" I said sniffiling

"Sonny! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chad said panicked

"It's nothing.." I said trying not to sniffle

"Where are you?' he asked

"Umm, by Red Lobster, why?"

"I'm going to come and get you." He said determend

"No, don't do that, I'm fine seriouse.."

"No, I'll come get you, it's about to rain, and I dont want you to catch a cold." He interupted, concerned. I smiled.

"Fine, you can come get me."I said giving in. I gave him the adress, and then we hung up.

I waited for about ten minutes and Chad came. I smiled and when I was about to open the door, he ran outside and opened the door for me. I grinned wide, instinly 'awwing' in my head.

"Thank you my good sir." I said in a british accent

"The plesure is mine." He said in the same accent and then we both laughed. Chad always knew how to make me laugh at the worst times.

"So, why were you crying over the phone?" he asked seriously

"What me crying? Thats crazy talk." My voice raised high

"Sonny.." He stared at me. I finaly broke. Darn those sparkly cute eyes.\

"Fine, but it's a long story." I gave in

"I have lots of time in my hands." He replied back.

"Well..." I started, "So you know how my mom wanted me to come to dinner with her and Brad? Well it was just so they could tell me that they wanted to move two months before the wedding, not after. So I got all bummed out, and sad, because I just got used to that apartment, it felt like home, and now we have to move out of the apartment by the end of this week." I explained.

"Hmmm..." Chad said in deep thought, "I can see your pain. but do you know that their is a bright side to all of this?"

"How can their be a bright side? My life is a disaster!" I over exagerated.

"Well, I heard the neighbor is really nice, and he's a pretty amazing actor."

"Zac Effron?" I asked dumbly

"No, do not ever mention that name again Sonny, his name is frowned upon in many societys!" he half yelled.

"Chill Chad, I was kidding, but really who?" I asked

"Do you rememeber when I first met Brad, and we knew each other because..." He montioned me to continue.

"Because you guys are neighbors!" A lightbulb just went through my head, " How could I ever forget that?"

"It's ok, you're under alot of stress right now, but we can finaly see each other every day!."

"But we already do that." I smilied lovingly at him

"But now we can see eachother more!" he added. we both laughed.

"Hey Chad?" I asked looking outside the window, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special, it's a secret." he smiled

"Your not going to take me out to the woods and kill me right?" I asked smiling

"For I would never do that in a million years." He chuckled. For about three minuets we were driving and suddenly he stopped. "We're here!" he yelled. We then both got out and he led me through a path. We were walking for about a minuet and suddenly we stopped.

"Ok Sonny, so the place I'm going to show you is exclusive, you must swear you will never tell anyone about this place, not even your bestest friends in the whole world, heck dont even tell your mom! For what I'm going to show you is a place where I go away and just escape from the world, so do you pinky swear that you will not tell anyone?"

"Really Chad, pinky swear? I haven't done that since the sixth grade." I smirked

"It's legit, just do it!" he whined

"Fine," I smiled just nodding my head in disaproval. "Pinky swear." Then I linked my pinky with his, and the secret was kept a secret. He let go of my pinky and opened up some few branches and their it revieled the most amazing medow ever.

"Chad, this is amazing, how did you find such a place?" I said in awe

" I was just walking, and stumbeled across this place, no big deal." He said smirking. I smiled

"It's wonderful, and amazing!" I grinned, just that moment a raindrop fell, then another, then another, soon their were many.

"Darn it! It's raining." Chad said disapointed. A idea just formed into my head, I smiled.

"Let's dance!" I said excitedly

"Excuse me?" Chad said unbelieved

"You heard me, lets dance! I've always wanted to dance in the rain, come on it will be fun!" I smiled dragging him to the middle.

"But it's raining and cold." He complained

"Come on dont be such a baby."

"Chad Dillion Cooper is not a baby, and fine." He gave in, smiling.

We then started to dance, with the sound of the pattering rain. It was the most amazing feeling, it was just like a dream I dreamt of once, but better. Suddenly Chad and I got closer, then he planted his lips on me, kissing me, I then responded back. The butterflys in my stomach rose again whenever he's near, or kisses me. He then pulled away slowly, and smiled at me lovingly.

"Why dont we go back inside the car and head towards home? It's getting a little chilly and your shivering and dripping wet." Chad said smiling. I then looked down and relized I was soaked from head to toe, suddenly I felt really cold.

"Lets go." I said smiling. Remember when I said last time that it was the perfects day? Scratch that, this was by all means, the best day ever.

**Awww it's just so sweet! So it was the last day of school today and last period we took a english final. Well school lets out at 3:20 and the principle makes a announcment saying that the 9th graders can leave at 3:00, so i hurried to finish my test, it was 2:55, I go hand in my test, I get all teary eyed and I told my teacher goodbye and my voice cracked and I was like crap, haha oh well, These 3 years have been the best of my life. so i'm having a problem, whenever I write a sentence it dosent make sesnce! arggg, maybe its school's over syndrom, haha:) ok one more thing and I'll let you go on to your regular lives! haha so we had so much snow this winter, and this has caused us a huge major flood. Thank god I live up North so it's not affecting me, but the people who live down south are effected. I've been sand bagging like crazy, and I say that i'm a pretty good sand-bagger:) haha but please pray for all the victims that are affected from the flood, its a really sad and scary thing. My friends older brother's friend drowned in the river last friday because he was swimming. It's really depressing, and I feel bad, I feel like i'm not doing enough, maybe tomorow i'll do some more sandbagging, so yea, I will update soon so please leave a review and peace out suckers!:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys told you I'd update soon:) so just a heads up IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!so in this chapter i'm comparing them to Romeo and Juliet, and I know some of you diddnt read it yet, and you havent even watched the movie cause your waiting for your freshman year to start to watch it and read it(Just like me:) so I put brackets in the romeo and juliet spoiler, but you can read it if you want, it's not really a big thing i just diddnt want to get reviews saying "aww man you ruined Romeo and Juliet for me, thanks alot" or somthing like that haha:) well enjoy this chapter!:D**

Chad and I then went off home, just talking random things on the way, then we arrived at my house.

"Are you sure your going to be ok?" He asked conerned.

"Yea, now i'am, now that I know your my neighbor." We both smilied

"Well see you later." he said with a kiss on my cheek. I quickly got out of the car, and into the building avoiding the rain. When I got into the elevator, I caught my breath. I then started to think over this time period. Chad knowing, the cast knowing, my mom getting married, Chad and I together, all this in one enventful month.** [**It was like Romeo and Juliet, everything happened in a one week time period, them proprosing in a couple of hours meeting each other, getting married the next morning, Romeo killing Tybalt after that, and the next thing to the next thing, and them ending up killing each other on a Thursday, or was it a Friday?**]** Anyways, so many eventful things has happened to me in less in a month, it was a blessing and a curse, or whatever,but like they always say, everything happenes for a reason.

The elevator dinged, montioning that I was on my floor, and I walked out. I stood infront of my door, dug out my keys, and opened up my door to find...

**Connie's POV**

"Sonny, wait!" I yelled, but it was to late, she was already out the door, and people were staring at us now. "What am I supposed to do?" I sobbed, Brad trying to comforting me. "I'm such a horrible mother." I sobbed into my hands.

"No your not, dont ever think that, your such a amazig mother and always remember that." Brad said, "She's just a teenager, she's going through so much already, also being a celeberty, just give her time."

"Yea, maybe, I dont know what to do with her anymore, it's like she's shutting me out ever since you know what." my heart suddenly sunk down. Would she still be sad from that, I mean it was such a long time ago.

"Maybe it's because we're engaged, and memories are trigging into her mind." He said, as if he could read my mind.

"Should we be concerned?" I asked worridly

"I don't know, but what do your instincs tell you?" He asked. I had to think this over. Well ever since he died, she's been so quiet, trying to avoid me, first I thought it was a phase, but now that I think about it, she's been doing it for some quite time.

"You know, now that you mention it, somthing's strange about her, like maybe, ummm." Then it came to me, how could I be so stupid! "She has a huge secret!" I said in a eurika! way.

"Connie, if she has a big secret, do you think you should know?" Brad asked

"Of course! I'm her mother, why would I not know, this has been going on for about seven years." I exclaimed

"You have been keeping some big secrets from her latley." He said, he grinned when he said big secrets. It was a big secret and news, I know I have to tell Sonny, but I dont know if it's time yet, if she freaked out when I told her about us moving in, she would definitly freak out about this.

"But she's my daught..."

"No but's, she deserves to know, if you want to know her secret, then maybe you should tell her yours, I mean ours." He interupted.

"Fine, but when do you think we should tell her?" I said giving up

"Well whenever your ready, should I be their when you tell her?" He asked caring

"I would love to, but maybe it would be easier if I told her alone." I said, "So what should we do about Sonny now? She must have ran away!" I panicked, the worst news that a mother could recieve is that her child was missing.

"Well the best thing we can do is go home, and you just wait for her, let her cool down, if she's not home by..." He looked down at his watch to see what time it was, "... let's say 11:30, then we'll try to get a hold of her, or anything we can to get her back." He said calmly. I smiled at him.

"What could I ever do without you?" I asked smiling lovely towards him.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." I replyed, smiling.

**Sonny's POV**

I unlocked the door and I walked in. The lights were already on, and I saw my mom in the kitchen, staring worridly at the clock.

"Mom, i'm home." I said harshly, even though Chad was going to be my neighbor, I was still mad at her.

"Sonny!" She yelled and hugged me tightly, I just stood their like a complete fool, shocked, "You had me worried sick! Dont you ever do that to me."She said her voice breaking.

"Sorry mom." I said lighting up on her. I suddenly felt guilty being mad at her, so I hugged her back breifly, then she let go and looked me seriously in the eye.

"Were where you Sonny? It's almost 11:30." She said firm

"I'm sorry mom," I replyed back, "I was just so mad, so I stormed out of the resturant, then Chad called me, he was worried about me so he picked me up, and we went out for icecream." I said, lying partialy, I couldent tell her about the medow, I swore in secrecy that I wouldent tell anybody.

"Thank god your okay." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"Mom, you dont ever have to worry about me, i'll always be fine." I said in assurence. We just stared at each other in silence until she brought something up.

"Sonny, honey, I need to tell you something important." She said concerned. Oh no, not another talk, probably somthing else to ruin my hopes down.

"What is it mom?" I asked sighing, I was really getting tired of this.

"Well, I think it's time to tell you this, even though so much has happened today so far, but to get it done..., Sonny, I'm pregnant.

**Du du du duuu haha:) I was gonna leave you at "Sonny, I'm... but that would have killed you, haha so i told you i would update soon! haha and thanks so much for the reviews! i love reading them! so the last time I checked I had 190 reviews! so can we please get to 200 and up? that would be so amazing, you know what would be cool? If fanfiction was like youtube and you get paid for writng stories but you would have to be popular! haah:) but i'm not 18:( not even close, maybe 3 more years? haha:) ok so thanks again and lets get to 200 reviews? haha oh and I'm also going to try to end this story before june 17th because on that day I will be taking a plane to Holland:P your like woe! Holland cool! well not cool, i've been their like asdfj ;akjsdfh times!:) hahah well I'm a bridesmaid, so thats the bright side!:) haha:) oh and I get to go to Germany! I'm so excited this will be my 2nd time, and this time, I will have german knowledge, So i will be testing out my amazing german speaking skills. Ja! haha just watch how i'm going to fail at thatxD ok well peace out suckers this has been so long, haha ok good night:) and 200 reviews please!:-)**


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you guys so much! Your so amazing!:) I got to 200 reviews! and my 200th reviewer was, drumrole please...DannySamLover20! haha:) and I cant forget about everyone else to Yovillelova, Ace5492, mrpuppy, lovelivelifehope14,DancingintheRayne. x0xalexis8, lozzy035, JuicyJams, TVDTSCHANNY, SeelieIt'sMe Thanks everyone! you all get virtual hugs!:) 

"Well, I think it's time to tell you this, even though so much has happened today so far, but to get it done..., Sonny, I'm pregnant. My face fell.

"Come again?" I said in disbelief

"You know what I said."

"Is this why your marring Brad, did he force you?" I yelled

"No! That's not why I'm marring him! Yes I knew before he asked me, but I told him after and decided to have the wedding soon, before it gets noticible."She raised her tone. I just glared at her.

"Mom, did you just say yes because of this, or did you really say yes?" My eyes all blury. I walked swiftly into my bedroom and locked the door. I paused a little, then I fell to the floor and let the tears out.

How could have this happend, I know i'm being a little bit dramatic, but how could she do this to me, she knew I loved my father dearly and I could never get over him, but not to let me dance. Why could she forget about him, but not let me do anything. It diddnt make sence. When I was little my parents always told me to never give up, and persue your dream. Why change your mind now?

"How can this happen to me?" I whispered to myself. All of a sudden my phone started ringning. Not really feeling the mood to talk to anybody, I checked the caller I.D to see who it was. My heart soared and I smiled. It was Chad, I diddnt get that boy, whenever I needed a shoulder to lean on, he would always call.

"Hello?" I answered, trying my best to hide the fact that I was crying.

"Hey Sonny, I couldent sleep, and I was thinking about you, so I was wondering if you were awake, I diddnt wake you up, right?" He asked. I just smirked.

"No Chad I was awake." I smiled

"Oh good, I would have felt bad for waking you up, so what's up?" He asked casually

"Nothing, just... thinking." I said, trying my hardest not to cry, I just stopped crying.

"About what?" He asked

"Nothing really, just about my life from the.. past." That did it, I started crying again

"Oh Sonny, please don't cry, we talked about this, remember the bright side to all of this..."

"No, Chad, it's not about that, it's somthing different." I sobbed

"Remember Sonny, you can tell me anything." He said concerned, I could just picture his eyes.

"It's just that I dont get it, she can move on to another guy, he's going to replace my father, and she still wont let me dance. I don't get it, did she move on, or did she just quit on me, I mean, it's not her life, she can't control it, but then again i'm afraid to stand up to her, and... she told me another disturbing news tonight." I explained, sobbing and crying through the whole thing. I diddnt know if I should tell Chad about my mom being pregnant. I mean, she only told Brad and I, but I am mad at her, and maybe Chad could help me, it's not like she'll know or anything.

"Sonny, what did she tell you?" He asked courisly, but then caring. I hesitated a while.

"Chad... my mom's... well... she's.. pregnant." I spilled

"Wow. I am speechless." Chad said in awe.

"Yea." I said without emotion.

"I did not see this coming." He said in shock. "When did she tell you this?"

"Right after I came home from our get together."

"This is terrible, how can she tell you like this, bad news, after bad news, it's not normal, it's like a Fall's episode, but more dramatized." He explained

"No kidding." I fake enthusiased. Their was a long pause, finally Chad spoke.

"Sonny, who really cares about this? I mean, we'll both be eighteen next year, we can both move out, just you and me, and we can live in a big fancy house, and I'll continue on, on being a actor, and you can be whatever you want, a dancer or actor, or whatever. The point is, we'll be together, and no one can tell us what to do. We'll run away from all this drama, and finaly live our lives normaly, like get married and have kids, and..."

"Whoa Chad," I said surprised. "Get married and have kids?" I smiled, grinning from ear to ear, I no longer was sad anymore, I was finally trully happy that I knew Chad cared about me.

"Well... yes Sonny, well if thats ok with you, I love you." He said. I started tearing up from joy.

"No Chad, that's perfectly ok with me, I love you to." I said, still grinning.

"Now I just wish we were not on the phone so I could kiss you." I heard him chuckling, I laughed along.

"Well tomorow, I'm guessing I am going to pack my things, so maybe you can come by over and help me?" I asked grinning

"Oh I would love to "help" you pack." He replied. I smiled.

"Then it's a date than?" I asked

"Oh yes, because nothing sounds like a perfect date packing!" He said sarcasticly

"Really Chad, Really?" I asked

"Nahh, I'm just kidding, everything is perfect whenever I'm with you." I instantly awwed in my head.

"And everything thing is perfect whenever your around." I replied back.

"So are you ok?" He asked

"It is now." I smiled

"Good night my sonshine."

"Good night to you too." I started laughing when he kissed me through the phone. I kissed back.

Maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out the way it should be.

**aww, :) so sweet:) this has been a very long and eventful day for sonny!:) So that's why I decided to end this chapter with the day. So Idk how many words it is, hopefully more than 700?:) i'll see when I upload it to fanfiction. haha so right now i'm really obssesd with pretty little liars, well I have been for a long time, but I finaly caught up with the episodes, cause I want to read all the books first!:) right now I need to buy killer, if i beg and plead to my mom, maybe she will buy it for me?:) a girl can dream, but I need that book, I left off a really big cliff hanger, I need to read it!:) haha well please review and as Chad always said, Peace out suckers!:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**"So are you ok?" He asked**

**"It is now." I smiled **

**"Good night my sonshine." **

**"Good night to you too." I started laughing when he kissed me through the phone. I kissed back.**

**Maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out the way it should be. **

It was the next day, and already, the house was a mess with boxes. Mom said that we had to go wedding shopping together for some 'bonding time.' I rolled my eyes when she said that, clearly I was still mad at her. We packed like crazy the whole morning, my room was half empty by the time we had to bring the boxes to Brad's house. When we got their, I almost gasped. His house was huge, bigger than Chad's. When we got inside, I dropped my mouth. It was not what I expected.

"Sonny, you can pick any room you want." Brad said

"Thanks." and with that I went on my quest to find a room. The house was big, no not a house, more like a mansion. I was on the 3rd flight of stairs, and then I saw it, the perfect room. It was nor to big, or to small, but maybe a little bit on the big side, but what really caught my attention was the window.

It was wide and big. It almost covered the whole west wall. The curtains were closed so I walked towards them to open them. Light flooded the room, and the room was full of light, no need for lights. I looked through the window and then saw another huge window from the other house. I then thought if it would be bad to have a room like that, what if someone could spy on me. I just shrugged it off, and just figured out that I would just close it when it's neccasary.

I went downstairs to my car to get my boxes that contained my things, and went back to my new room. l started un-packing and arranging things around at the same time when I noticed that the other house that had the same window as me opened their curtains about a quarter inch. For I wasent prepared to see this. Their I saw a very surprised Chad, and I probably was mirring his image.

He then started to smile and mouthed "Sonny" or maybe said but I couldent hear him. I just smiled and shrugged. He then mouthed something else, but I couldent make out what he was saying. I kept mouthing what, but then I kinda gave up, and I held up my index finger to single him i'd be back in a second. I quickly scanned my room for my erasable marker board, and found it on top of a box. I quickly wrote meet me outside and showed it to Chad. He nodded, and left the room. I did the same, and I quickly ran down the stairs, and out the front door. Their I saw Chad waiting patiently on the sidewalk and I walked towards him smiling.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." He said and greeted me with a quick kiss on the lips.

"So what were you mouthing about earlier?" I asked

"I said to meet me outside." he chuckled, "And what was all that about with the room, trying to spy on me?" He asked jokingly

"No, it's my new room, I'm sorry, I diddnt relize that, that side was your house." I babbeled

"No, it's ok, it's actually perfect, because guess what room it is?" He asked smiling

"Your living room?" I asked

"Nope, it's my room to." He grinned. I smiled

"This moving thing is becoming perfect." I said, he nodded in response.

"So are we going to do this for now on instead of texting, showing eachother notes?" He asked smirking

"Well if that's what you want." I said

"Well then that's what I want." He said

"FIne." I said

"Fine." He smiled

"Good." I started

"Good he repeated."

"So we're good?" I asked

"Oh we are so good." We then both bursted out laughing. We havent done that in so long. It reminded us of the good old days when we were eniemys.

"So do you need any help un-packing?" He asked

"I'm almost done with this batch, but when the moving truck comes with our furniture, you can help me with that." I said

"Ok, just call me when your ready for that." We then both went our seperate ways, but then I felt Chad grab my arm, and I turned around to meet him face to face.

"Oh and Sonny, this is for last night." He then took my face gently and carefully put his lips onto mine. He started to kiss me, and I kissed him back. The butterflies in my stomach just wouldent stop fluttering. He then gently pulled away and rested his forehead onto mine. "See you later." He whispered, and left. Someday Chad will be the death of me, and I happily skipped to finish my packing.:)

**So this is a really crappy chapter it literly took me 3 hours to write this because I had horrible writers block:P I really like my last paragraph:) While I was writing that paragraph my i-pod started playing Glitter in the air by Pink. It's one of the best songs ever, listen to it, it's just so sweet, they played it on pretty little liars when Spencer was with Toby, haha, speaking of pretty little liars, SEASON 2 PREMERES TONIGHT! aughhh i'm so excited. so this might be the last update until I come back from my vacation, I know I said I was going to try to end this before my vacation, but I think this needs at least maybe 8 chapters left and I'm so busy packing and saying good bye to my friends. Today I was supposed to go swimming but theirs a freaking thunderstorm, so i might just come over to her house today, yesterday she speant the whole afternoon at my house, and I saw kungfu panda 2 yesterday with my friend. it was amazing! haha:) anyways I'll try to update on thursday , its a maybe because I leave for Amsterdam friday morning. I'll be back by the 3rd of July though, so I might update on the 5th or 6th. haha:) it was a close call, If my flight is canceled and I miss 4th of July, I will be so angry, because they dont celebrate it in euorope, maybe they celebrate we hate americans day becuase we could have gotten america, hah that would be a long title holiday,:) ok well please review, and peace out suckers:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**"Oh and Sonny, this is for last night." He then took my face gently and carefully put his lips onto mine. He started to kiss me, and I kissed him back. The butterflies in my stomach just wouldent stop fluttering. He then gently pulled away and rested his forehead onto mine. "See you later." He whispered, and left. Someday Chad will be the death of me, and I happily skipped to finish my packing.**

All day we were packing and un-packing, and surley Chad did help. It was really fun, expesially with Chad. Brad said he would let me paint, and order a new bed, dresser, ect. I was now starting to like the idea mom and Brad getting married. I was still a little upset about her being pregnant, but really what is the big deal. When my mom asked me again if I wanted to go wedding shopping, I gladley accepted. Besides, I havent done something with my mom in forever.

So this is how I got here, at the 4th wedding dress store. I was starting to get tired, and I diddnt knew that my mom could get really picky. I swear she tried on about 100 dressess. Each dress had about one issue, and it was for the stupidist reasons. For an example, when they brought out one of the most beutiful dresses out (in my opinion) my mom said she knew it was the 'one'. So when she tried it on, she said the pattern wasent right! My mom can be impossible at times. I then had a thought.

What if my mom's mind was still attached to the dress she wore during her wedding with my dad. It made sense that she was still emotionily attatched with it, and to top off the hormones, and whatever happens when you get pregnant. My mom came out with like the 109th dress. I gasped.

"Woah mom! That's beutiful!" I said, I kinda do that with every dress.

"Your just saying that." she said

"No, i'm not." I kinda really did like that dress, it was strapless, and flowing. It had rose like petals all over the dress, and kinda, just kinda, made her look younger.

"No, I can't weat this, it's... it's... it's to peatally for me." she sputtered out.

"Really mom, really." I stared at her in disbelief

"Yes really." she said.

"Mom, are you still attached with your old wedding dress?" I finally said.

"No, where did you get an idea like that?" her voice got higher, which made her denial. Hmm maybe that's were I got that from.

"Mom, really?" I smirked at her. Their was a long pause, and finally she spoke.

"Fine, maybe i'm just a tinsy bit attatched to the look." I glared at her

"FIne, i am attatched to it." she admitted.

"Then why don't you use the same dress?" I asked in couriousity

"Sonny, do you even know how old I was when I got that dress?"

"Twenty-one."

"And how old am I? Wait, scratch that, don't say it, theirs people." I smiled

"So, why dont you alterate it?" I asked

"It's not that easy, do you even know how old fashioned it is?"

"Easy fix, you find the designer, make some desisions on how to make it, and all that spiel, and wala! You have your dress." I explained to her my idea. Her facial expression changed into a smile.

"That's a pretty dang good idea." I smiled in satisfaction. "Thanks Sonny, I don't know what to ever do without you." And then she hugged me. My smile began to feel more like warmth. It was good hugging my mom all after this whole mess.

My mom then quickly got out of the dress into street clothes, and we went out of the store and started to go to random stores for wedding things. We made appointments for about everything, and last on the list was to go to the bakery and order a cake.

They're were so many choices of cakes, we were their for about an hour. When we were about to get out when we saw Murray. He started to come towards us. I started panicking, what if he mentioned about my dancing. Beads of sweat were running down my forhead.

"Sonny! Hello!" He said

"Who is this?" My mom asked me

"Oh I just know him." I said nervously

"Sonny, I havent seen you for awhile." he said, "How's everything going?"

"Nothing really, just same old." I said. He then looked at my mom and smiled.

"I believe we haven't met." He said

"Yes we haven't, I'm Connie, Sonny's mother." She smiled and shaked his hand

"I'm Murray, Sonny's dance instructor, she's extordinarly by the way." That's it, i'm dead. Oh how could this happen. More beads of sweat were dripping off my forhead. My moms face then turned into a frown.

"Oh really, she never really did mention about dancing." she said

"Sonny really? Why diddnt you, don't shy away, your amazing, one of my best students, even probably better than me." he smiled at me.

"Well, I guess I just diddnt have the time." I said quietly

"Oh really." He smirked at me, "Well I got to get going, so many things to do, so little time. So glad I got to met you Connie, and Sonny see you later, bye!" He said, and with that he walked away. I looked at my mom nervously. She diddnt have a pleasant face. My mom then opened her mouth...

**Hahaha cliff hanger! guess were i am? ON THE TRAIN TO GERMANY! haha:) I brought my laptop with me, and so i'm writing this chapter for you guys:) when I get internet conncection, I will post this, :) I might make another chapter when I head back to Holland on the train again, it's really time consuming, this chapter maybe took me about a hour and a half. So I cant credit this chapter to my self, so a long time ago, someone messaged me that idea, and i can not find it at all. I'm so sorry who ever you are, can you please tell me? I'll promis to future you name for next time, i'm so sorry, but you must be recognized,yea:) so i'm officially done with my plane hangover.:) 8 hours on a plane really gets to a person, for those who dont know what a plane hangover is, its when you feel your mind is going up and down, that's how it feels like on a plane, but worse, and your all dizy and you cant sleep it off. It's for about 42 hours, and i'm pretty sure its worse than a realy hangover:P ok gotta go, well not really, i'm kinda stuck in this plane seat till we arrive at Hannover, DEUTCHLAND!:D haha i love germany, and my cousin might take me to a german school! He's only a grade younger than me, but oh well,:) Love you guys, and please rate, favorite and subscribe, haha wait no scratch that, we're not on youtube!:) haha just please review, and thankyou!:) Peace Out Suckers!:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the late update, you guys kept writing fanfiction when I was on vacation, and I was catching up on the train and plane, and on the plane you know how theirs movies you really want to watch, so yea:) **

**I looked at my mom nervously. She didn't have a pleasant face. My mom then opened her mouth...**

"Sonny what was that?" she asked in her angry tone. I started to get nervous; I was looking back and forth at the door and my mom. I was thinking if I should make a run for it, but when I stepped forward my mom held her grip on my arm.

"Oh no, you are not going to run away from me this time." and she dragged me all the way to the car. I angrily hopped in. I knew I was going to die soon. The car ride was silent, too silent. I was too afraid to look at the direction of my mom, worrying her glares would make me even more nervous. Not knowing what to do, I dugged into my purse searching for my phone. I then found it, and turned it on. _0 messages._ I sighed in frustration.

The car ride was long and silent. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead when I recognized the familiar corner that led to our new house. We then drove up to the driveway into the garage. I sighed in relief when I noticed Brad's car wasn't there. At least he wouldn't hear all the yelling, and we wouldn't embarrass ourselves. My heart was now racing when she stopped the car. She then turned her head towards me.

"Sonny go and meet me in the family room while I do something." She said calmly. It sounded forced. I then quickly got out the car, not standing my mom any minuet, and walked to the family room. When I was little, and got in trouble, my parents called me to the family room. This time it was something bigger than having that big fight with Hunter, he made my life miserable. (**A/N **True in real life**,** in 8th grade orchestra, he seriously ruined my life, and when he went to high school, last year, I had the best time in orchestra, I was the leader, first chair the whole year!:) but I made chamber orchestra, and Hunter's in that class, so I have to deal with him for another two years!D: this kid is horrible, he seriously made me think I wasn't good enough, well you know what, he's the loser, he sucks, and he doesn't have a life for doing that, arggg I just want to crush his ego! Any who's back to the story, haha sorry)

I was pacing back and forth nervously, thinking about the worst scenarios that could happen, and then my mom came in. I sat down just staring at her, waiting what would happen.

"Sonny, all I want is the truth right now, no more lies, I've been lied to so many times from you, and practically your whole life was a secret to me! Just start from the beginning." She said through her teeth. I wasn't sure if I should tell her the whole truth, I was in enough trouble then I already was, but really what was there to hide? The stuff about Chad I could cut off. After a long pause, I opened my mouth ready to talk, seeing were this was going to take me.

"So it all started when you told me that I couldn't dance. I was depressed, how do you think I felt about everything? Sometimes it isn't always about you." My mom opened her mouth but I held up my finger to pause her, I wanted to finish my whole story without any interruptions.  
"Well dad left a note for me, telling me he wanted me to dance. It exactly said 'Sonny, all I am trying to say is, please continue on dancing, I can't force you, but it would make me so happy. I will meet you someday. Love with all my heart, Dad'" I recited the note. "I couldn't disobey him, even if he wasn't here." My throat started to feel tight.

"So I started to dance in secrecy. All those hours in my room, music blaring, doors locked, made me the person that I am today. Every single day, I was afraid that you would walk in on me, figuring my secret, so I had a plan so you wouldn't start to get suspicious, and thus came out the comedy videos.

"I only posted those videos so you would know that was the reason for the long hours in my room. It worked pretty well, while those views went up, I danced. When I got that offer to be on So Random! I took it, because I couldn't stand this depression madness. Sure I like acting, but I would take dancing any day then acting on a stage. I only took that job offer so we could both move on, and it worked."

"Well this whole dancing madness started not too long ago. I heard about a dance studio in the building, and well it was like a paradise for me, something to look forward every morning. Well Chad caught me, and he well set me up with Murray, one of the best dance teachers out there, and it was truly a blessing to meet and work with him. It was like all my hard work paid off."

"Mom you won't believe how insanely good I became, Murray himself said I was better than him. Mom you took almost everything away from me from dad, please just please don't take away this for me. So I guess that's my whole story." I finished. I then looked at my mom eye to eye. There was a long pause before she spoke.

"Sonny I am not fully proud of this, you did keep half of your life a secret from me, and you didn't listen to me, but…"

"Mom what could I have done? I loved dancing, that taking away from me is like taking a favorite blanket away from a child!..." I interrupted

"Sonny I did say a 'but!'" she said. If Grady was here, he would make a side comment like "She said 'but.'

"As I was saying," she continued, " … but I wish you had confronted to me about this when you made this decision. I would have supported your decision fully. Sonny, I am so sorry what I put you through, I didn't knew how this would affect you. All I want to ask now, can you forgive me for what I did?" she asked. I couldn't believe it, she actually said sorry. What I imagined was screams and fits, not a calm discussion. I've always day dreamed about how this day would turn out. Usually each one ended with me moving out because she couldn't accept who I was, but here we both were, my mom waiting for a reply to her apology. I smiled.

"Of course mom, I forgive you." She then grinned widely and we both hugged each other. For the first time in my life, I felt closure since that night, and I had this feeling, it was more than warmth, more than happiness, but I felt like my dad was watching both of us and smiling down at us. I then smiled in reply. Everything was finally going to be ok, more than ok, more like perfect. :)

**OMG I just realized this is the last chapter! D: Don't worry I will make a epilogue, I think that's what you call it, haha anyways I'm back in the states, yea!:) and sorry for the long update, I think this was a hard chapter to write, because everything came to a end, and I had to make the conclusion and everything, but I did it, I have finally finished my first real fanfiction story! So I'd like to thank all my fans out there for supporting me to write this story, you guys have been amazing:D so new subject, how do you guys like So Random? I think it sucks! Just because there's no story plot line, and no Channy! Booo:( well at least I have good news, they might make another series of suite life, it's called suite life on campus!:) really hope they do that:) so this is getting long and I have to sleep, on yea, one thing I almost forgot, I GOT MY DRIVERS LICENSE YESTERDAY!:D Ok well peace out suckers!:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Please read the A/N at the end, it's really important (:**

"And that wasn't the end; it was only the beginning of another adventure." I said at the end of my interview. After I told my mom about the dancing, everything went smooth after that. The interview was a week after the premiere of the Mack falls musical. After everything, Chad asked me to be in the short movie, and I accepted. I remembered like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

After the explanation I happily went to my new room. Everything was finally in put in place, exactly the way I wanted. I opened my curtains to let light fill the room, when I saw Chad in his room on his laptop. He saw me, and quickly went to his window, and waved hi to me. I waved back. He then was writing something on a notebook, and then he held it out for me to see.

_How come you aren't answering your phone?_

I smiled. I grabbed my marker board and wrote back a reply.

_Something happened with my mom(: I have to tell you in person!_

He then quickly replied,

_Meet me out in the front now._

I nodded in response, and happily skipped down the stairs, to the front door. Chad then appeared after me, and started to walk towards me. I smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey Sonny, so what is it?" He asked curious

"Let's go take a walk." I smiled. His hand entwined with mine, and we started walking.

"So are you going to tell me now?" He asked, still curious.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "I was lost in the moment."

"I'm sorry I give you moments." He smirked. I playfully hit him with the hand he wasn't holding.

"Ok so I ran into Murray at the cake store."

"What was Murray doing at the cake store?" he asked, "Wait, did he mention about the dancing?" He asked panicked

"Now that you mention it, I have no idea, and yes he did mention the dancing in front of my mom."

"What happened?" Chad asked, more curious than ever.

"Well, my mom was furious with me. The car ride was silent, her glares were enough what she was going to say. Well what I thought was completely wrong. So when we came back to the house, my mom told me to meet her in the living room. That's when I thought I was seriously going to be dead. But when she had me explain everything, she was calm in the situation. I guess she did move on, because she completely supported the idea. She hated that I've kept this from her for seventeen years, but what am I supposed to do? At least she didn't disown me that would have been a problem." I joked. Chad smiled.

"So she's ok with this?" he asked

"Yes, and we made up. I feel like all the weight on my shoulders just disappeared. Everything is actually fine now." She smiled. Chad smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"So then you can be in my movie?" Chad asked smiling nervously.

"What?" I asked, not really knowing were Chad was going.

"Now that your mom knows, how about the whole world? Sonny will you be in my movie with me?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"I really don't know, what would my friends think of me if I joined the dark side according to Grady?" I said jokingly

"Oh It would work, they would get used to the idea, it would be like us dating, but they're reaction would be way better." He smiled.

"Chad I really don't care about them, of course I'll do it." I smiled at him.

"I knew you would." He said as he leaned down, to kiss my lips.

**Present day(:**

I smiled from the memory. Chad sure could make a girl feel special. I then chuckled from the other memory when he announced that I would be joining.

**Past, again(: **

"So I have some good news." Chad smiled, announcing to the whole cast of Mack Falls. "We're adding a new member to this project." He then looked at Sonny and grabbed her hand. "Sonny." I smiled shyly. She then heard some gasps, and a couple of what's, and murmurs from the crowd.

"What the heck Chad? We begin shooting tomorrow, how the heck and she going to learn lines and the dance routine? We don't have time for this; it's just going to put us behind." Chloe piped out.

"Yea Chad, I know she's you girlfriend and all, but we worked our butts off dancing and practicing lines, just because she's you girlfriend doesn't mean she can be in this." Trevor said.

"Hey I know all about that, what you guys don't know is that Sonny is an amazing dancer, way better than all of us put together, and she knows all the dance moves already, she's helped me practice, so she knows about it. And she's not going to get a major role, because the director can't fit her in, but there was still one character that was missing, and it's a big role, but not too big, but enough that she could memorize her lines in a week." Chad explained. I felt like I was intruding. Chad could sense something was wrong with me, so he put his arm around my waist, and held me tight.

"Fine, but she better not mess this up." Penelope said, glaring, probably jealous of our relationship. I winced. Chad kissed my head.

"Let's get started people!" Chad yelled.

**Present again :)**

Once they saw me in action, they were astonished. They quickly accepted me, and for that I was glad. With my cast members, it was another story…

**Past promise this will be the last one (:**

"You what!" Tawni said in rage.

"I said that I was going to be in Chad's musical." I winced.

"How could you this to us Sonny? First dating Chad, now this? I swear, he's completely brain washed you." Nico said

"Or maybe he's actually an alien from outer space to suck her brains out!" Grady jumped to conclusions.

"_Or_," I said annoyed, "He needed one more person to complete the cast, and I so happened to know all the dance routines, so I agreed." I explained. "Why is it such a big deal anyways?" I asked

"Because we don't want to lose you. You might think that they're better than us, and switch to Mack Falls." Nico said. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys, you know that would never happen. For one, I did that once, I hated it, because I missed you guys too much. Without you, I'd be nothing." I tried to convince them.

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess it could be ok." Grady said

"Yea, and it's a movie, your gonna do great." Grady piped up.

"What they said." Tawni said looking down.

"I still don't like this." Zora crossed her arms.

"Come on guys, it's not like I'm switching shows." I complained

"She's got a point there." Grady said. I smiled.

"See, listen to Grady, he knows what he is talking about." I smiled.

"Fine." Zora gave in. "But under these conditions." She glared.

"One! You will be here up and ready for any rehearsals, and shows." "Two! After the movie, you will never do anything with Mackenzie Falls. And Three! Don't fall in love with the,." She glared.

"Too late." Nico fake coughed. I rolled my eyes; I knew what she was exactly talking about.

**Present**

It was hard following the rule; make it to all the rehearsals, but I managed to do it.

So tomorrow was finally the big day. My mom was going to get married. She asked me if I could be her bridesmaid, and I gladly accepted. The house was chaotic, and when I say chaotic, I'm not exaggerating. The house was a mess, clothes were sprawled out everywhere, and to top it all off, my mom still hadn't packed for her honey moon! They were both going to stay at a hotel after the wedding, and the next morning their flight was off to Paris. Yes Paris, the city of love. When I was little, all I wanted to do is go there. I was crossing my fingers that Brad might take all of us someday.

When I got home from my interview, I was surprised. Everything was actually all in order. There wasn't a mess insight.

"Mom." I yelled to see if she was home.

"In the bedroom." She yelled back. I quickly went to the master bedroom, were I saw my mom packing. She looked calm.

"Are you ok?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be ok? How was your interview by the way?" She asked as if nothing happened three hours ago. Before I left, she was having a panic attack.

"It was fine. I mean, the house is clean, you're cheery, and you're actually almost done packing. "I said in shock.

"Well I need everything by tomorrow; you know what day it is." She said more calm. I got scared

"Well I'm just going to head to bed, because it's almost 11:00, please, try to get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow and we have to wake up at seven bright and early." I reminded my mom

"Don't worry about me Sonny; see you in the morning, and good night." She said. I walked slowly towards my bedroom, dazed, wondering what that was about. I turned my lights on in my room, and quickly changed into pajamas. It was a long day, so I turned off my lights, and slept quickly waiting for what the day would bring us tomorrow.

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

7:00 AM gotta wake up in the morning, gotta be fresh, gotta get down stairs. My alarm ranged. When I was fully awake, I freaked out. Who the heck changed my alarm ringtone! I looked at my phone and saw the title of the alarm, and I rolled my eyes is disbelief.

_Haha, hope you had a great morning, Love, Nico and Grady. _I then realized that today was the big day. Mom's wedding. I ran down the hall to my mom's room, and saw that she was still sleeping. I stared at her, regretting what I was going to do, then I did it.

"Mom! Wake up! It's the day!" I yelled into her year. She jumped.

"What the heck, Sonny?" My mom asked groggily.

"Wake up mom; you know you don't want to be late for your own wedding." She just shook her head, and slowly got out of the bed.

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

Everything was in set and motion. We were in the tent, putting final touches on my mom. They decided that the wedding should be on a beach, and they would kiss during the sunset. It was just five minutes until the wedding, and we were finally done.

"Mom, let me look at you." I asked smiling towards her. She turned around, her smile dazzling. Her hair was down and curled, and her face and body frame matched the dress perfectly. I smiled.

"Are you ready to get married again?" I asked, grinning. She just nodded.

"Two minuets everybody!" The wedding planner announced. "Get in positions!" I hugged my mom carefully, making sure not to ruin her make up or dress, and took my rightful spot. The familiar Bridal march began, and I started walking. I held my head high, and smiled. From a glance, I spotted Chad, and my cast mates sitting next to each other, smiling. Chad gave me a wink, and I winked back. Then I took my spot where I was supposed to stand, and the ceremony began. I kind of got tired of smiling, but it wasn't that bad, I then got interested at the end of the ceremony.

"Do you, Connie Allison Monroe Take Bradley Tom Jacobson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher said. My mom smiled.

"I do." She said, trying to hold back the tears.

"And do you Bradley Tom Jacobson take Connie Allison Monroe to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked

"I do." He smiled triumphaly

"You may now kiss the bride." And then they kissed. I still thought it was gross for my mom to kiss, so I just smiled and kept my eyes on the floor. The Crowd broke out into applaud and then everybody left one by one to congratulate them, and go towards the party. Chad then came towards me.

"Just watch how someday that's going to be us, but instead of being forty, we'll be in our twenty's." He smiled. I smiled back and started to joke with him.

"In your dreams Cooper." I smiled. He frowned as if he were hurt. I just rolled my eyes, and he laughed.

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

Everybody was now at the reception, it was jammed pack. I was tired of taking pictures, and I was glad I could finally sit down, and relax. After all the toasts and the supper, it was time for them to have their first dance. While they were in the middle of dancing to a classical piece, Chad came out of nowhere.  
"Sonny." He whispered in my ear. I jumped in fright.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I playfully hit him.

"Hey don't be so scarrable then." He joked

"What do you want Chad?" I asked smiling

"What I can't sit here with my girlfriend and enjoy her company?"

"Well for one, nobody is allowed to sit here, only the bridesmaid, groomsmen, and bride and groom, and your hiding beneath the table so no one sees you." I chuckled

"Ok I did come here for something." He smiled.

"What is it?" I said not resisting his cute boyish looks.

"After their dance, let's start dancing. I can't handle sitting down anymore." He smiled

"Fine, but I swear, if you don't let me sit down and take a break, I will kill you." I smiled

"Like you could ever do that." Chad said kissing a quick peck on my lips. The music was coming to an end, and Chad dragged me to the dance floor, while the song was still not over. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. When the song came to an end, everyone clapped, and a pop beat was coming off from the speakers. Soon my cast members were by my side, and we jumped to the beat.

(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:

It was getting near to the end of the wedding, and I was tired. I barley had a chance to dance with Chad, for every one of my friends and relatives wanted to dance with me. It disappointed me a little bit, but I would never know when I would see them again. I sat down on a random table and started to drink water. I was getting tired. Chad came towards me.

"Hey there you are, I was looking all over for you." He smiled.

"It's crazy, but now I'm so tired. Let's just sit." I said we sat there just talking for about five minutes then the DJ announced something.

"So it's getting near the end of our reception here, so here's a last song for you, and we'll slow things down a bit." Soon the piano music played, and Chad looked at me.

"Wanna save the last dance for me?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. I got up, and put my head against his chest. I soon recognized the melody, it was "So Close" one of my favorite songs. When the tempo sped up, Chad sped up the swaying.

"Why don't we show these people how good of dancers we are?" He whispered in my ear. I just nodded, and when the instrumental part started, I danced with Chad naturally. He twirled me, and it was just perfect. I smiled. When it got to the end, Chad pulled me up to his chest.

"I love you Sonny." He said

"I love you too Chad." And then ever so perfectly he took my face into his hands, and kissed my lips gently, as if I was fragile, and from that point, I knew that I wanted Chad to be in my life forever.

**The End (:**

**So as you all know, that was the end of I hope you dance! First of all, I want to appreciate all my reviewers, because without you guys, this last chapter wouldn't be here!(: and if I could, I could thank every reviewer who reviewed this story, but then I would be here forever!(: and you readers who read this story but didn't review, I have shunned upon you! Haha, just kidding, but I looked at my traffic the other day for the first time, and I saw that I had readers from Germany, Poland, England, Canda, those are just a few, (: So I guess this is the last time I will talk to you guys on this story. When I grow up, I might think to publish this story, it's going to be a completely different setting though, because I cant copy Disney, haha(: so if I ever publish it, I'll write an A\N here, so I might be back in 5 years, haha(: So about reviews, I got so disappointed, only 8 reviews on the last chapter? Really guys? That's not cool, so can we please brake the record and try to put as many reviews on this chapter? This last chapter, just for me, please?:) the record is 15 by the way haha thankyou!(: oh and I wrote a story you should check it out! And review cause I only have two reviews so far, and I'm sad oh and one more thing, this is important. I started a blog, and if you have one, I want you guys to follow it! If you follow mine, I will follow yours! So far I posted 2 entrys I think and a poem I wrote my self. The website is: http:/ musicis sucha beautifulthing- hello .blogspot. com/ just take away the spaces, and you should be fine. (: So please review, and for the last time, sob, Peace out suckers! And I love you guys!(:**


	26. Authors note

Authors note!

Hey guys!(:

So I just wanted to inform all of you that this month is national writers month. It's a month full of dedication to writing. I have accepted the challenge, and I'm writing a story. My goal is 30,000 words in a month. (so far I'm on 4000 something, haha (I'm procrastinating right now:P) haha any ways, I wanted to inform all of you that it is national writers month, and you guys should toatally do it!(: If you do want to, I would recommend to sign up for nanowrimo. It's really cool, like yesterday, I got a letter from a famous author, in the letter he told me how to get out of writers block and all that other stuff. It was really cool(: the website is

(if it doesn't work then I'll put spaces and you just have to delete the spaces. nanowrimo. org

I hope you guys do it!(: and if you guys wanna read a summery and a expert of the book I'm writing just type my name in the search

violinlover27

the summary is sucky cause who can write summarys? Haha so anyways, I hope you guys take part of this challenge! It's really fun, I just hate the writers block, haha Write on!(:

Love,

Violin27 (:


End file.
